Dawn's 18 plus Adventures in Sinnoh
by Chespiner
Summary: I personally do not own anything used in this document. All properties belong to Game Freak. Play Pokemon Fuckers! Dawn sleeps with all the female Gym Leaders and misc trainers in the Sinnoh Region.
1. Gardenia

I had heard of the gym leader of the next gym from Roark. But just because I had heard that the gym leader was female didn't mean that I she would be attractive, but I couldn't help imagining burying my face in the gym leaders breasts. As I got closer to the next gym I heard more and more about the cute gym leader in charge of Eterna's gym.

When I finally reached Eterna I felt completely lost. I had high-tailed it to the gym only to be stopped by the Information Guy.

'The gym leaders not in at the moment, but she'll be back soon'

The words almost made me insane. 'Where did she go off to?' I asked trying really hard not to moan, as I had a vibrator in my panties to curb my bodies longings.

'She was headed for Eterna Forest' he replied.

'Great, now I need to back track in order to go further' I thought but I ended up thanking the man for leading me in the right direction.

I entered Eterna Forest not really paying any attention to where I was headed, mostly because my mind was going blank from the intense pleasure I was receiving from the vibrator. While I was walking I was guiding the vibrator into my vagina to increase the pleasure. I ended up bumping into a red haired female who was to focused staring of into the darkness of the forest. I fell to the grassy ground while she just stood their still staring off into nothingness.

I noticed that she was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt that not only was skin tight but only travelled down to just past her breasts. From my view from the floor I could notice the the bottom of the shirt was hovering a few centimetres from her chest and I could that she didn't have a bra imprisoning her shoulder boulders. She was also wearing a dark green poncho with a hoody that again only traveled down to just past her breasts. She had on an orange pair of baggy cargo shorts which where loosely hanging on her waist. She wear dark green boots, with no sign of socks.

I stood up and tried to get her attention. But whatever I tried didn't work. I even tried standing in front of her, but that didn't work. She wore a really fired up expression but there were also hints of nervousness. I really wanted to see if slipping my hand up her shirt or down her pants would gain any form of reaction from her. But before I thought about trying it, I had another naughty idea. I would pull down her pants and see if the lady in front of me would wake up from her trance. Kneeling down of the grass, I grabbed the sides of her pants and slowly and carefully pulled them down her magical legs, all the while nervous that she'll freak out when she sees what I'm doing to her.

Not really surprised I get the pants completely off before any slight reaction has been made by her. The sight I saw in front of me was amazing. Surprised at the fact that she wasn't wearing any panties, especially since she _was_ wearing pants that were loose. I saw a perfect shaven pussy. I couldn't help saying

'I think I found the most amazing pussy I've ever seen…' 'Apart from mine' I added.

Her pussy was the perfect shade of pink, and was just so lick-able. I really wanted to taste it right then and there, but something was stopping me. It didn't feel right. I wanted her constant to do what I really wanted to do to her. I grabbed my phone and took a quick photo of her pussy, knowing full well that I probably wouldn't see it in a pure state again.

I stood up and walked behind her to lift her pants back to their proper position, covering the treasure of all vaginas. While returning the pants to back to their original position I noticed that she also had a really nice ass. This chick was like a trifecta. And I really wished she would snap out of her trance. Not even sliding her pants up her thighs alerted her. It was only when I had lost control and started moaning that she came to.

'I-I-I-Is someone there?' she nervously stuttered

I decided that trying to hide behind a tree would be a better idea then speaking up and telling her why I was just moaning. I quietly rushed to the nearest tree and leaned up against it and sidled to the side until I was behind the tree and out of that girls view.

'I guess it was just in my head' I heard the girl say to herself. 'Guess I should head back to the gym and see if I have any challengers, plus I really don't want to go into the haunted mansion today' she added.

I nearly came again, just from the thought that I would get to explore that girl's body later on. I heard the gym leader walk off humming a tune that I swore I had heard before. But that didn't matter, I had to remove the vibrator from inside my pussy as it was becoming hard to even stand. I shoved my hand down my pink skirt and into my now wet panties to remove my vibrator. I let out a soft moan as I inserted two of my fingers into myself to retrieve the masturbation aid. Once I had it out, I opened my bag and pulled out a towel to wrap the vibrator in, as I didn't want my juices all over my belongings. I thought about taking off my panties over and over again. I didn't want the Eterna City Gym Leader to be disgusted at me for basically masturbating using a thought of her as my material, but then again I didn't have a clean pair on me and I was wearing a short skirt and I didn't want anyone apart from the female gym leaders to see my assets. I stopped thinking about it and just did it. As I removed them I noticed that more of my juices were flowing down my inner thighs then I had thought. I grabbed my towel and dabbed the juices away being really careful when my pussy was touching the towel, as I might have started leaking femicum again from the lightest touch. Even though it had just endured an hour of stimulation my pussy desired to be touched again, but much, much stronger than before I had met Miss Eterna.

Thinking I had spend enough time behind a tree in Eterna Forest I decided to place my towel wrapped panties and vibrator in my bag, which I zipped back up and picked up and started to walk off back to the Eterna City Gym.

When I reached the gym I spoke to the Information Guy who for what ever reason was still hanging around the gym.

'I would wish to challenge the leader of this gym' I said trying to be as mysterious as possible.

'It's a bit late, but I'm sure Gardenia will accept your challenge.' He said

'Although, I would like for the gym to be locked and for only Gardenia and I to be in there' I added.

'Strange requests, but again I'm sure she'll accept.' He said. 'I'll inform Miss Gardenia now' He said disappearing into the gym for a few moments before coming back out again being followed by a group of beautiful females I would have guessed to be the Gym Trainers.

'She said she'll be ready for a challenge in two minutes, until then Miss-'

'Dawn' I informed him

'Right, until then get ready for your gym battle. You must have powerful Pokemon in-order to request a secret gym match. And right before Miss Gardenia goes home as well'

'Thanks' I replied focusing on only what I would do to her.

After I waited awkwardly for two minutes the Information guy spoke up.

'Miss Gardenia is ready, you may go in' He said.

As I walked in to the Gym I noticed I was in a small blue room that must have served as a foyer. At the other side of the foyer was a double door, but that wasn't the thing grabbing my attention. The room was empty apart from me and the objects that were leaning against the wall and jammed in between the door cracks. Gardenia's green boots were leaning against the wall, close to the door and her dark green poncho was jammed in between the doors.

'Was this a hint?' I thought to myself as I slowly walked closer, imagining a Gardenia ready and willing to get freaky with me. 'No, she's just getting comfortable. She must just be hot that's all. She could have gotten her poncho stuck.' I thought over and over again. 'Who am I kidding? No one wears a shirt that tight and small without wearing something over it, or not wear a bra at all while wearing a shirt like that.' I thought while pausing before pushing open the doors.

It was like I was back in Eterna Forest. The inside of the gym was like a maze, and in the middle of the gym was a giant floral clock. But again, none of this shocked me, the one thing that did was standing on the middle of the floral clock.

'Good evening, Senpai!' Gardenia said with a massive thrust of her chest and a cute smile and a wink at the end. Like I had thought. Standing in front of me was a near naked Gardenia. Her shirt was still on, and she had black thigh high socks on. But her pants wear off and her shirt was lifted so that the bottom of the shirt rested on her nipples. I nearly started having a nose bleed. But then again the image of the innocent, cute gym leader was just washed away by to a slut that was a day time Gym Leader, night time hooker. Gardenia's cute smile faded and on come something serious.

'Before you ask any questions, I have to let you know I'm sorry for acting like this in front of a fellow female trainer.' Gardenia said, while trying her best to quickly cover herself. 'Having this awesome body comes with a curse. I have a higher lust then other females my age. That's why I do this. I'm so sorry I didn't know that you where female. Your request is what I've asked men to request when they want to sleep with me.' she added starting to shed a tear.

'I do have one question though' I said in reply.

'W-w-w-what is it?' she nervously asked.

I walked up to her and stood in front of her, on the hour hand, and whispered into her ear.

'Have you ever wanted to have a lesbian experience?' I asked.

'Yes, wait you mean your not disgusted that I'm doing this on the daily?' she asked me

'Not in the slightest. I'm the same way. If I was in your position I would hardly ever take any actual gym challenges.' I replied.

Here I was with my pussy going out of control, consoling the chick I've wanted to fuck ever since I found out that the Eterna City Gym Leader was female.

'I've never been with a female before how do we start?' Gardenia asked her slutty side starting to shine through.

'This might be a little forward, but kneel down please.' I answered.

'I trust that you know what your doing?' Gardenia replied while kneeling down.

Before gave a reply I stepped up to the platform that Gardenia was on and basically shoved my crotch into her face.

'Yes, I do, but for starters an eat-out please. My pussy's killing me with how hot you are.' I replied.

'Oh, no panties? You really are forward.' she said 'Oh well, may as well start some where' she added before she started exploring my crotch with her tongue.

'Ooooooooh. Your tongue feels nice down there, but could you hurry up and get it in there?' I asked between slight pauses.

'Thanks, but you said so yourself that your pussy is killing you. So I thought I would ride it out as long as possible' she said in between licking.

I decided on taking off my clothes so it wasn't just Gardenia naked. I unbuttoned my black vest and threw it onto the minute hand. I lifted my white slinglet up over my head and threw it on to the minute hand just like I did with my vest. When I reached to lower my skirt I started moaning heavily and before I knew it I was coming.

'Stop' Gardenia said popping out from under my dress.

I looked down to find that my femicum was all over her face. I lowered my hand to help her stand up and asked

'Why? Don't you want to see my other assets?'

'No. I do but I enjoy it better if some sort of clothing is worn' she answered before wiping off most of my femicum, only leaving the fluid that was closest to her mouth before licking it off.

'Mmmm, you taste good' she added afterwards.

'Thanks, but I enjoy seeing my cum on other peoples' faces while I sleep with them' I replied I little disappointed. 'But to each their own' I added.

'Hey, least I'll be able to smell you whenever I wear this shirt' she said raising her arm to show off the wet sleeve.

'So what do you want me to do to you now?' I whispered in her ear.

'There's something I've always wanted to do, but it's okay if its too much for you. It is a little weird.' she replied. I noticed that her blushing cheeks were completely gone and she had an expression that gave a hint of trust in me.

'Hit me with it. I've done some weird stuff.' I replied.

'I want to c-c-c-cover our bodies in honey' she nervously requested. 'You can say no, no-one else I've asked wanted to do it' she added.

'You know I would never peg you to be the type of person to have a secret honey fetish.' I replied.

'It's just that I've been using a lot of honey to attract wild pokemon… and I haven't found the one I want.' she replied.

'You know what, it seemed wrong at first. But I kinda want to try it now.' I replied. 'It feels good when you stick your hand into the jar and apply it to the hard wood.' I added.

'What pokemon have you been searching for?' Gardenia asked, generally finding interest in what I just said.

'Oh, a female Combee' I replied, those pokemon are so rare' I answered 'And you?' I asked back enjoying the little embrace we where in.

'A Cherubi. But not just any Cherubi. A Cherubi of a different colour.' she answered.

'Hopefully you'll find it soon' I said. 'Who knows hopefully we'll find what we want tonight.' I said hinting at what we were about to do.

'Okay just wait a bit, I'll go get the honey. It'll get messy. So I want to do it here.' She said before leaving for a secret door.

'So they must have their houses in another room or floor' I thought.

While I waited for Gardenia to return, I really wanted to take of my skirt. But I left it on and waited for the red head to return.

'Sorry, I took so long!' Gardenia said appearing from no where.

'How many honey do you bring?' I asked before she appeared before me.

'About 20 large jars' she said appearing in front of me. She was carrying them at waist hight, and I could see through each one, and they high lighted her bodily features. Not to mention her boobs were resting on top of them, almost being used to keep them from falling. I jumped off the floral clock and helped Gardenia place the stack of honey jars on the floor, taking the opportunity to swipe my hand past her boobs when I was reaching for the higher jars. When she was only holding two more jars I grabbed one and opened it up, dipped my hand in it, made sure I grabbed as much as I could and with one swift motion brought my honey soaked hand up to Gardenia's cheek. I couldn't tell what I was thinking when I doing it, but I stepped closer to Gardenia. So close in fact our midriffs were holding the jar between us. With the hand I held my honey jar with, I wrapped that arm around Gardenia until my hand was touching her left arse cheek, with the jar hovering over her arse crack. With that motion I completed the embrace with a kiss on the lips. During the kiss I smeared the honey from her temple down to her jaw line, which I held my hand there for a sweet moment before my paint brush of a hand traveled down to her neck and down under the high collared shirt she was half wearing. When the embrace finished I bopped her nose with the leftover honey still on my hand.

'That felt really pleasurable' she slightly moaned. 'I would love it on other places' she added. I wasn't sure if it was just the honey making her wet or the fact that I was slowly grinding my knee against her crotch, but I could tell that she was enjoying it.

'How about this?' I asked before moving the hand that I had the jar in, from on her arse to in front of mouth and filling it up as much as I could before reached my limit.

'I'm interested in where this is going? Hopefully you didn't just waste any honey.' Gardenia answered.

I slowly shook my head being careful to make me spill any honey. I lowered my self until my face was the same height as Gardenia's breasts. Being really careful not to let any honey spill on to my own chest, I wrapped my mouth around one of Gardenia's perky nipples and using my tongue as a thick brush, applied salvia infused honey all over her breasts. I heard Gardenia let out a small moan as I continued licking her breasts. While I was lick-painting her breasts, Gardenia had dipped her hands in honey and was groping my arse, making sure to spread a good thick layer on my skirt and under it. By the time I was finished I had quite a bit of honey on my face and in my hair, wether it was from the stroke of honey I had applied to her cheek earlier or if it was my own mix of salvia-honey. When I finished painting her breasts with honey using my tongue, I rested my head in between her breasts and looked straight up at her. I could feel the drops of honey slowly fall on to my breasts and then slowly onto the floor.

'You ruined my favourite skirt, Sen-pi' I said with a really innocent smile and tone. Forcing the emphasis on the 'pi' part.

'I guess you're just going to have to punish me then' she replied.

I stood up and applied a thick layer of honey to my knee and slowly started grinding it against her crotch.

'T-t-thats a really t-t-tough punishment your giving m-m-me-e-e-e' she moaned.

'Oh, I haven't even finished yet.' I said with a sly smile. Leaning over to extend my reach, I grabbed two more jars of honey. I opened them and brought them up to Gardenia's neck. I could feel Gardenia's grip on her honey jar start to loosen as, now I could feel a small flow of honey on my arse crack through my now honey soaked skirt. I started tilting the two jars, making sure at least half of the honey went down the back of her shirt. I dropped the jars when I could feel that there wasn't enough honey leftover to flow over the edge of the jar. I could already feel Gardenia start to lean more and more on me and she was staring to shake all over. Because of this my knee was sinking ever so slightly more into Gardenia's southern lips which in turn sped up the rate her body went numb. I could also sense that the honey that was flowing down her back was close to her arse crack as she was panting and moaning longer and louder then earlier.

'T-t-th-a-a-ts e-e-enou-u-u-u-u-u-gh' Gardenia moaned as she fell over onto my back. I could tell that she had also dropped the jar of honey she was holding as I felt the rest of the honey trickle down my arse and thighs. Taking the best care I could of her, I carefully removed Gardenia from over my shoulders to on the grassy floor. I looked down at my knee and hoped that Gardenia's femicum wasn't too mixed in with the honey, but I was fortunate enough to find a thin layer of honey, with a thickish layer of Gardenia's juices, slowly trickling down but then falling faster after it reached my bare skin. I scooped up some of the juices with my index finger and licked it off, taking in the taste.

'Mmmm, you taste like cherries.' I said to the resting Gardenia.

To my surprise Gardenia stirred in response to my comment, slowly waking up.

'Come on, honey we need to clean ourselves up' I said lowering my hand to help her stand up.

'Carry me, Honey-chan' she said. 'I can't get up' she added in her cutest voice.

'Okay sure thing. Just lead the way' I said leaning down to pick her up in the princess carry style.

It took awhile as Gardenia's drunken voice was a little hard to understand. But when we reached the bathroom Gardenia opened the door for me and the shower door when we got to into it. I made sure the water was nice and relaxing as I stared the long task of removing all the honey from our bodies. The honey that was mixed in with body fluids only took a few strokes to remove since the semen/ salvia made the honey less sticky, but the pure honey took several more strokes to rub off and the honey that was slathered on to our clothes was near impossible to rub away. But stroke after stroke it slowly faded away until a thin layer of honey remained. I turned the shower off after we were done. Gardenia was barely awake.

'Honey? Wheres the laundry?' I asked her while holding her head up with my hand.

'In the door across the hallway' she tiredly answered.

I replied by leaning in and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

I grabbed our soaked clothes and walked over to the laundry and placed them in the washing machine to get cleaned. I walked back to the bathroom and picked up Gardenia and headed back down to the gym floor. Carrying her again in the princess style.

I gently lay Gardenia down in the flowers of the floral clock and laid down next to her and closed my eyes and embraced Gardenia and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Mira

As I travelled deeper and deeper into the cave, the damp air started blowing past my bare vagina. The cold morning air from outside was also beginning to fade out the deeper I traveled into the cave. I was only wearing my pink long coat as my dress was still wet from the cleaning it received in Gardenia's washing machine last night. I made the decision to give my black vest and my white slinglet the day off only because I wasn't able to wear my pink mini skirt. And I wasn't wearing panties because I ran out of clean pairs last night. I also decided to wear my white thigh highs instead of my black ones because I felt I looked cuter with them on with my coat. The ends of my coat kept bouncing around giving a view to my bare nipples. To remedy this I adjusted my white scarf to cover my nipples.

It didn't take long until I could hear the sound of slight moans of someone close to me. Because of the winding nature of this cave I figured that the moaner could either be really close to me or really far away. It didn't take long until I hear the moans really loudly now. I peeked around the corner and saw a girl not too younger then me leaning against the wall breathing heavily. I started sneaking up on her to see if I could get the drop on her.

'That girl must have really good hearing' I thought as I realised the girl had turned around and was walking towards me. She had a really innocent look but I knew that the more innocent a girl looks the deadlier she can really be.

'What type of disgusting pervert does it take to sneak up on a little defenceless girl lost in a cave?' she angrily asked me.

'I was just seeing if you were alright' I replied trying to defend myself.

'Oh really now? I bet you wanted to rape me' she came back with

'No, honestly…' I started but she cut me off.

'No, no, no honestly I'm a sweet little fuck. I would dare of raping someone.' She mocked.

I was a little taken back, but I wasn't surprised. But I was surprised at what she followed it up with. She grew really close to me and forced her hand up coat and briefly stopped on my bare crotch before rising up to my chest and quickly pinching my left nipple. Taking her movements as a first move I groped her arse cheeks and began an embrace.

'Oh no, slut you need to learn your fucking place' she said breaking out of the embrace. She then brought out a pokeball and a Kadabra appeared.

'Hypnosis on that whore please' She asked it

I was surprised by the weak pokemon's psychic powers as it didn't take long for me to lose control of my mind and body.

'Now repeat after me, I am the sex slave of Master Mira' she commanded.

'I am the sex slave of Master Mira' I droned.

'Good now do as I say' she said

I nodded in reply.

'Open up your coat and let me see your hidden goods.' she commanded.

I slowly unbuttoned my coat and positioned it so the ends of the coat rested on the sides of my boobs. While I was under control I wasn't completely under her control and I added in

'Do you like what you see Master Mira?'

'Yes, I do. But it's a shame that you still have that attitude about you' she replied.

'Now, come here and kneel down so you can lick my moist pussy' she commanded.

I walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. Because of her height I was just below her chin and I had to bend over more in order to lick her crotch. I removed her pink shorts shorts and licked her pussy through her white tights.

'So, it takes a fucking prostitute of a slut to know how to eat out a girls pussy correctly.' she replied as I started eating her out.

I continued to lick Mira's pussy until she instructed me to stop. She then pulled down her newly soaked tights to then pull out a dildo out of her pussy that was covered in a layer of slick femicum.

'Now Sex Slave Bitch, suck this dick' she said

I replied by taking the entire dildo that was hanging out of her vagina and started sucking it, I decided to push the dildo slightly back into her pussy with my tongue and I pulled it back out by gently biting down on it and drew it out with the sucking motion I had going. Not long after I started sucking on the dildo she started moaning heavily and the more she moaned the less power the Kadabra's hypnosis had on me. Apparently the Kadabra was getting horny watching me serve it's master and was jealous. Because of the gradual weakening of the psychic move I regained control of my arms and I took the chance to start groping her arse and inserting my index finger into her arse hole.

'W-w-who said you could do that Slut?' Mira replied giving me a quick slap on the arse as punishment. As much as it stung, I received a strong sense of pleasure from it.

'B-b-b-b-b-but I l-l-like your think-i-i-ing' she said starting to moan louder as I inserted a second finger into her arsehole.

After a short time, Mira started to moan louder and louder. Because of this I regained the control of my mouth and decided to spit the dildo into my hand and insert it into Mira's ass. I gave her a shock as I quickly started pimping the dildo in her ass building momentum.

'T-t-t-t-t-h-e-e-e f-f-f-uck!' she moaned as a huge load of femicum spouted from her pussy. I felt her faint from the pleasure and I caught her. I lay her down on the ground and pulled her tights and pants back up, before shoving her dildo into her ass hole fully.

I stood up and buttoned my coat back up, before quickly grinding my heel against her pussy and I said 'That's right bitch, I'm no one's sex slave' before leaving for the exit.

As I walked out of the cave, by pussy was begging for some pleasure. But because I was only wearing my coat, I couldn't insert a dildo into me. 'Oh well, good thing the gym leader in the next town is a female.' I thought continuing on with my journey.


	3. Maylene

It had been a hard night's sleep for me. I kept tossing and turning wanting to get into the next gym leader's pants already. But by the time I reached Hearthome city it was way too late to 'challenge' the gym leader. I kept thinking of Gardenia whenever I thought of honey, which was whenever I wasn't thinking about the Hearthome Gym Leader's pussy. Since I still hadn't found the pokemon I was looking for. Around this time yesterday me and Gardenia were covering each other with honey. 'I might as well revisit Gardenia after my journey' I thought to myself as I continued to struggle to get to sleep.

The only thing I dreamed of was Mira continually slapping me on the arse, each slap getting more and more painful but at the same time more pleasurable. The next time I fucked I wanted it rough and painful.

I awoke with my slutty desires overwhelming me and I really wanted to masturbate, but I wanted to keep my cum for when I organism all over the gym leader's face. I quickly got up and dressed my self. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to wear panties. I grabbed my bag and exited the Pokemon Centre and headed towards the larger then normal gym building. I was about to enter when I saw a note on the door.

'Come to the Pokemon Contest Hall and speak to me. Maybe I'll accept your challenge.

Sincerely Fantina.'

'Man, this Fantina bitch must be up herself' I thought. Taking the loss, I headed towards the Contest Hall, each step getting more and more difficult.

When I entered the Contest Hall, I saw a huge crowd gathered around a table with a beautiful lady in an over the top purple dress. I assumed that Fantina might be the Hearthome gym leader and had decided to check out the Contest scene, but as I walked closer to the table I heard people talking about how Fantina might be returning to the Contest scene. When I reached the table, Fantina looked me straight in the eye and gestured for every one else to leave me and her alone.

'Well, well, well. I wondered when I would have the pleasure in being able to see you.' Fantina said with a heavy French accent. 'Word spreads fast in the Night time Challenge Side of being a Gym Leader' she added.

'Well I mean I have only slept with Gardenia, there's a lot still left.' I replied.

'Let's get to the point' she said suddenly. 'You want to sleep with me, and I've heard all about you. But here's the thing, I want to give you a major surprise. One that will take multiple days to prepare, maybe even a week' She said.

'A week?' I questioned.

'Yes, come back in a week and I'll be ready for you' she said. 'Don't worry the Veilstone City Gym leader may seem small and tender but she has a lot to offer with that small frame.' she added

'But my pussy's about to burst' I replied.

'You'll be really satisfied with Maylene' Fantina said now gesturing me away.

I didn't like it, but I walked off and started the long journey from Hearthome to Veilstone.'

On the way, I couldn't help but think about Gardenia's innocent appearance. I then thought about what Fantina had said. She wasn't the only one to use her position as Gym Leader to gain sexual partners. Fantina looked anything but innocent. In fact the way she looked at me solidified the fact that she was a slut.

By the time I had made it to Veilstone my clothes were completely soaked from the constant rain on Route 215. I headed straight to the Gym from the City's Western Entrance wanting to sleep with Maylene already. I reached the gym and knocked on the door. I was greeted by a thin girl with pink hair in a blue and black leotard and white baggy pants. She took one look at me and ushered me inside. I think I was so thirsty for pussy that for the pose she had while ushering me in, I couldn't help but picture her naked.

'You should really take off those clothes before you catch a cold' she said in a sweet tone.

'Hold on, I've only been inside for one second and already you want me to get naked?' I thought to myself. I must have given off a puzzled look as the next thing she said was

'Hey, don't worry were both girls here, and we're the only ones here.' she assured me. Assured that I wasn't going to get spied on I started stripping and made a pile in front of me. While I undressed Maylene went and locked the doors. I was surprised that my slinglet was as soaked as is was. When she came back I felt extremely awkward as I was wearing only my panties.

'Hey, if you want I can strip down or I could get you some dry clothes while you wait for those to dry.' She said.

'Dry clothes please' I said thinking that it would be awkward as hell if the two of us were sitting buck naked in the middle of a gym.

She led me to her bedroom and I saw that there were a ton of inspirational posters up in her room. 'Here, have these pyjamas, I was just about to change when you knocked. They might be a bit tight but your features might excel in the tight clothes.' she said handing me a pair of orange pyjamas. I felt weird getting into someone else's pyjamas but a kind gesture was a kind gesture. I removed my panties and struggled into the orange pants. I paused when I had to button up the pyjama shirt and looked longingly over at Maylene as she stripped and got into her pyjama pants. She looked over in my direction and said 'You don't mind if I don't wear my shirt? I've recently stopped as my pyjama shirts don't fit any more since these things grew.' She said brushing her hands over her breasts.

'No-No, I don't mind' I said nervously as I buttoned up the first few buttons of my shirt before stopping, as I didn't think that anymore would last.

We walked back downstairs and Maylene asked me this

'So why are you here? You here to challenge me? If that is the answer it'll have to wait for the morning.'

'Oh no, I was send here by Fantina.' I answered. Maylene's face lit up as seen as I mentioned Fantina's name.

'Oh, okay I see why you're here. I get it a lot too. Fantina's a good lay but she'll make you wait from time to time. Guess you just got unlucky.' She replied. 'So shall we get to business?' Maylene asked.

'For sure, I just have one condition.' I returned.

'What is it? Hopefully it isn't too crazy' Maylene asked standing up.

'If only she know what I think of honey now' I thought.

'Well, I been thinking about getting bitch slapped on my ass while we do it' I nervously answered.

'We can do it' Maylene said. 'I've done that with Fantina once and loved it. Unfortunately she didn't.'

I stood up and walked over to the nearest sliding barrier and leaned on it, before lowing my pants so that my ass was pointing in the pink haired girl's direction, begging to be smacked.

'I'll open up with my strongest, if you can't take that we'll do something else.' she said approaching my ass.

I nodded in reply as I braced for the impact. When it came there was a sharp second of pain which was followed by a lasting moment of pleasure. I let out a moan and slumped over the barrier more.

'Oh you like that? How about this?' She said as she quickly brought her hand across my other cheek. It was the same strength but the pain didn't last as long and I was almost to climax already.

'Now, spread your ass cheeks and I'll give you my special move.' she said.

Now leaning on the barrier using my chest I moved my arms so I could spread my ass for Maylene and as soon as I did, I received a solid impact on my ass crack. I let out an orgasmic cry as semen started flowing out of my pussy.

'Hold your ass for a second while I go get something' Maylene said.

I could only muster up the strength to do a quick nod. While I waited I slowly slipped down the barrier until I was in an awkward position with my bare ass in the air. It could have been seconds or minutes but I was suddenly picked up and brought back to my feet. I felt something cold being inserted into my ass and before I knew it Maylene had her nails digging into my breasts while she thrusted her crotch like wild fire, pimping the strap on dildo in my ass.

As we continued, I felt like I was being lifted up in the air, and before I knew it my head was resting on Maylene's breasts while she bend over backwards anal-fucking me. I noticed the lack of nails digging in to my breasts and felt something brush over my crotch. I tilted my head down and saw Maylene's hand stroking my crotch while the other held me on her stomach. It took a bit longer then normal for me to climax but there was still a ton of pleasurable pain from getting my ass ripped apart, most of it from when she slapped me on the ass crack. But as soon as I let out my organismic scream and released my built up femicum all over Maylene's pyjama pants and her hand she fell over bringing me down on top of her. I quickly snapped out of my pleasure trance and flipped over to make sure that Maylene was okay after the fall.

'I'm alright' she replied to my concerned look I had on my face. Now that was on top of her I decided to lower myself more and started a long and passionate kiss on the lips. We slowly explored each other's mouth with our tongues and while we were doing that, my hand explored Maylene's lower body. I slipped my hand under the strap on and lightly brushed my finger over her crotch before stroking it with two fingers. I could tell that Maylene had given most of her strength on pleasuring me and because of that she was already so close to climaxing before I started doing anything major. Because my movements had an increased effect on her, I felt Maylene start to slow down her exploration of my mouth with her tongue a bit and her breathing became heavier.

When she started moaning into my mouth I decided to use my free hand to grope her breasts. They were surprisingly firm for their build, they were even firmer then Gardenia's but they lacked Gardenia's seductive bounce. I started making circles around her nipple with my finger tip, at the same time I inserted the two fingers I had stroking her southern lips and started thrusting them in. Initially starting off with a slow pace before increasing the pace. I felt her legs wrap around my ass and she also moved her arms around my neck. The moment I dominated her tongue with mine, I felt a slick fluid flow over my hand.

I broke the kiss we had going and rose my head to look lovingly at the gym leader in-between my thighs. I took out my fingers and licked the femicum off them one by one. She tasted like bubblegum. Raising up a bit, I took Maylene's breasts and brought them to mine and made the four nipples level with each other before swiftly pinching them all in-between two fingers before gently rolling them in my fingers. I continued doing this while looking at Maylene's cute face until we both let out an orgasmic cry and we both collapsed on each other.

We both spend the night in this position.


	4. Mars

I headed for Lake Valor, looking up at the sunburnt sky, that was the sunset. I had been training with Maylene to raise up my Pokemon's levels for the past 5 days. In between training sessions I would either go test my Pokemon's new found strength on other trainers, eventually finding the courage to go challenge the Pastoria Gym Leader Crusher Wake and winning or receiving some rough pleasure from Maylene, sometimes getting some treatment from her Pokemon as well. It was the last day before the week I gave Fantina to get ready for me was up and I decided to relax a little, before I headed back to Hearthome stopping at Solaceon Town on the way there.

When I reached the other end of the little hedge way leading into the lake I saw someone I hoped I never got to see and someone I wanted to fuck at the same time. It was Commander Mars of Team Galactic. I mean Team Galactic had disbanded a few years ago ,but I first encountered her while at the Valley Windworks. Apparently she was only there to finally apologise for something she did a long time ago. But she didn't have to battle me with her over powered Purugly. But this time we had similar plans as she was topless. Apparently her grey sleeves are what are holding up her white tea cup like skirt. She also didn't have her black tights on. She also wasn't wearing her white knee high boots. It didn't take long for her to take notice of me. She blushed and covered her exposed breasts up with her arms.

'WHAT are YOU doing here?' she yelled.

'I just wanted to relax by the lake, appears that you do too' I replied.

'Well, you're lucky I'm too stressed from the ton of paper work I have to do now that Saturn has decide to take control of Team Galactic.' she said.

'I could help you relieve some of that stress' I said starting to slowly inch closer to her.

Instead of saying anything back she just replied with a seductive smile and she lowered her arms from covering her breasts.

'Now that I get a better look at you, you do look mature and attractive' Mars said.

'That's getting into the mood' I said almost completely behind her.

'Hey, but before you touch me, you have to remove your vest' she said. 'I don't want to be the only one of us with our tits out.' she added.

As quickly as I could I removed my vest and my slinglet. 'Okay it's off' I said before pressing my bare chest onto the red headed commander.

'Jupiter is going to get really mad at me if she ever finds out, I slept with you' she said.

'She won't' I said while advancing to grope Mars' breasts. They felt bouncy but not as firm as some of the other girls I've slept with so far.

'O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh' Escaped Mars' mouth. 'I've forgotten how sensitive my own breasts are.' she said while lightly moaning. 'Continue any more and I could have an organism.' she added.

Taking the hint, I doubled my efforts and as Mars had said, only a little bit of faster paced boob groping had her moaning like wild. Not too long after that she tilted her head onto my shoulder before letting out an orgasmic cry. I kissed her on the lips while I continued to grope her paying special attention to her nipples until I felt milk start leaking out of them.

I stopped groping Mars' breasts and lowered her skirt and stepped her out of it so I could toss it into the lake. Mars didn't react at all to what I had just did, she was so deep in her pleasure trance. I swiftly leaned over to grab my bag to retrieve my vibrator, which I had time to clean after the encounter with Gardenia in Eterna Forest a few weeks ago. I inserted a third of it in my pussy, lowering my panties to the grassy floor so I had access to it. I didn't bother turning it on at all. Within one swift movement I inserted the other third into Mars' pussy and laid her down on the ground so I sat on her lap while thrusting my hips to push the vibrator further into her pussy. Mars' only reaction was to arch her back off the ground and to start moaning again. Wanting more pleasure out of the deal, I grabbed Mars' hands and lead them to my breasts. Without any further command Mars started groping my breasts. 'H-h-h-h-hard-e-e-e-e-er and f-f-f-f-aster-r-r-r-r' I moaned loudly. Mars must have snapped from her pleasure trance as as soon as I moaned that aloud she started focusing only on my nipples and started thrusting her thighs, causing the vibrator to start to insert itself deeper into my southern cave then hers. My body responded by starting to lean over Mars until I was resting on her stomach. We I stopped thrusting my thighs and let Mars take over. As soon as I gave up Mars flipped us over, so she was on top and I was laying on the floor with my back arching up. We continued until Mars gave one final thrust, staying in the seal position as we both came. She then got off me and struggled to stand up. She then pulled me up on my feet and then started to get dressed. When she noticed that her skirt was in the lake I decided to give her my skirt for the mean time while I removed my socks and boots and dived into the lake to retrieve the piece of clothing. Once I had retrieved the skirt I threw it to Mars while I slowly swam on my back, back to the edge of the lake.

I got out of the lake and once I had my pink coat on Mars called me a jerk and handed me back the vibrator we had used. I placed it back in my bag along with my vest, slinglet and my socks. Once I had my boots on, I supported Mars' weight on my shoulders as we walked back to Team Galactic's Veilstone Headquarters.

The look on Jupiter's face was priceless as I dropped of Mars onto her and lowered the pink skirt to retrieve my skirt I had let her burrow for the walk back to Veilstone. While I was lowering clothing off of Mars' waist I decided to lower her tights and show Jupiter Mars's still wet pussy. With my skirt back in my possession, I gave the two commander girls a slap on the arse and swiftly left the building, headed off on my way back to Hearthome City.


	5. Fantina

It had been a full week since I had been in Hearthome city. And I was extremely excited. I got to sleep with the purple haired Gym Leader herself Fantina today. After sleeping with both Maylene and Mars my pussy was dying for some French ass.

As I drew closer to the gym, I could see the purple dress clad Frenchy waiting for me outside of her own gym. I was kinda let down by the fact she was waiting for me outside as I waited to walk into a naked Fantina with her ass raised up into the air in my direction for me. I got closer and the gym leader saw me and raised hand up under her chin, gave me a seductive smile and rose her other arm up high into the air to wave to me. Her movements caused her dress to slip down her massive breasts a bit exposing the top circle of her nipples. Paying more attention to her, as I had recently received some awesome pleasure I noticed that she was wearing long gloves that were a few purple shades away from being white, a purple had which sat perfectly on top of her purple hair. I also saw that she had a huge yellow cross on the side of her dress. I also saw that she wore a neck accessory in the same colour as her gloves that travelled down in between her breasts causing them to stay away from each other which was amazing considering her chest size.

As soon as I was in front of her she gave me a hug which ended up smothering me in her giant knockers.

'Bonjour' she exclaimed happily as her hands travelled south towards my ass. It took all of my strength to push myself away from her. In the process I lowered her dress down a little bit so her nipples were poking out, wanting to say hello to the world.

'Bonjour to you too' I said back, not knowing what bonjour meant at all.

'Come, come, come in' she said forcefully taking my hand and basically dragging me inside the gym.

As we entered I realised the entire gym floor was covered in a think layer of fog. To make matters worse the surprisingly strong grip on my fore arm had disappeared, making me feel lonely. Through the fog I saw a strong light begin to pierce the strong fog. Appearing seemingly out of the thick fog two figures with the same head shape as Fantina's hair stood up on a platform high above my head. Another figure appeared this time taller and with a fuller figure, especially around the chest region stood in between the other two shadows.

'Welcome to _our_ gym' I heard Fantina's distant voice say, but with an echo.

'What do you mean our?' I replied up to the middle figure, hoping that that was Fantina.

'Before you can pleasure me, allow _us_ to pleasure you.' The strong french echo said. Before long four more figures appeared before the six of them jumped down and started to swarm me. As the drew closer I could see that they looked exactly like Fantina but with smaller breasts and they were a few shades whiter then the regular Fantina, not to mention they had a purplish outline. They continued to draw closer to me and now that had formed a circle around me. Taking a closer look at them, I realised that three of them had penises on their crotches instead of pussies like the other three. I was slowly stripped down, now being as naked as them and then slowly pushed on the ground on my back in an awkward position with my legs being held up, effectively having my bare ass in the air instead of on the ground. My limited vision was completely shut off as one of the pussied Fantinas sat on my face. Deciding to go with it I extended my tongue out and started licking at the ghostly pussy. I felt one of the ghosts sit down on my chest, roughly grab my breasts, force them together and inserted it's dick in the impromptu vagina it had made with my breasts. After that I felt my arms being dragged away from my body and then being sat on, with my fingers inserted into their vaginas. I then felt the final two Fantinas insert their dicks into my pussy and arsehole.

For the next few minutes or so, I was in a pleasure trance like I had never been in before, my mind was going blank. I gathered that the Fantina's shared some sort of hive mind as if when one of them came they all did. But instead of stopping and slowly down, each time they came they increased their efforts a little bit each time. By the fifth time they came, I was almost choking on the femicum that had been entering my mouth from the Fantina that was sitting on my face. I felt sticky femicum all over my neck, basically giving me a necklace of cum. My stomach was aching from the femicum that was travelling backwards through my digestive system. My pussy. Oh my poor pussy, it was overflowing with femicum from the Fantina that was somehow inside the other one at my ass. Not to mention my hands were stuck to the tiled floor at this point. We continued on, until they had came a total of seven times. And then the surrounding Fantinas faded away, following them was all the femicum in and outside of my body. I sat up and saw that the fog had disappeared completely from the gym. I saw that all of the femicum had vanished. All of it except for the leftover substance on my clothes. They were covered in the sticky substance. I looked over and saw that the lift was glowing, telling me to get on it. Crawling over it as it was impossible for me to walk after that intense orgy I was just apart of. Once I had successfully crawled my way onto the lift, it took me to a higher floor, one I guessed to be Fantina's bedroom as their was no real ceiling just a plain of glass revealing the night sky. And instead of the grey tiles and grey bricks that made up the castle like atmosphere of the first floor, this floor had purple and white tiles with a light purple for the hue of the walls. I saw a large four poster bed in the distance.

Standing dead set in the middle of the room was Fantina, this time wearing pure white gloves, a shorter dress. One that only went down to her waist. She was also wearing sort of see through white panties with a white garter belt over the top, which held up white stockings. Her hat was missing along with her shoes. Her dress was a deeper hue of purple with white spots which looked like stars. She walked over to me and for some reason something in my stomach gave me power to stand up.

'Nice figure you have there' she said. 'What did you think of my ghostly double teams?' she added before I could get in a 'thank you'.

'They were great, except I think they need a choking warning on them' I said. Fantina laughed at my corny joke.

'Thanks, they were the reason I wanted you to wait a week.' she replied. 'I had to perfect them before I wanted to use them on you'

'Okay, now about what you said earlier' I brought up.

'Okay, sure' she said before bending over on her stomach on the floor.

Before I could do anything she tilted her head so that her cheek was on the floor and one of her eyes were staring dead straight into mine.

'I would like it, in the cul please.' She said.

I didn't know what she meant by a 'cul' but I guess she saw my confused look I wore, and spread her ass cheeks and pointed to her arsehole.

'Cul is french for ass' she clarified.

I nodded and Fantina resumed her position and snapped her fingers and before I knew it a strap-on was around my waist and a big one at that. I was just about to ask if her if she wanted it inserted with or with out lube. But before I could ask it was covered in lube in a second. I lowered her slutty panties under her ass cheeks and inserted the massive dildo in her cul. I started pimping at a slow pace before increasing my speed. Fantina moans growing louder and longer. For every inch of dildo I inserted into Fantina a half of an inch was inserted into my pussy. And before long I cam, to my surprise my femicum had started to travel through the dildo and into the plumb ass before me. Fantina started to moan louder as my semen had started to enter her ass. I noticed that my movements had cause her to move a little, causing her breasts to fall out of her dress and on to the floor where they were being pressed on.

We continued on until Fantina was in a trance on the floor from orgasming five times to my measly three times. Something odd had occurred with I was thrusting the dildo into the French Gym Leader. Each time I came I slowly regained some of my sexual stamina, causing each time I came to grew further and further apart. Each time the same feeling in my stomach, seemingly giving me strength. I unstrapped myself from the dildo making sure to leave it in Fantina. I then disconnected the two and slowly forced the dildo in further and further in her ass until only a centimetre was left to grab to take it out. I tried pushing on it gently to see if she could fit any more in, and surprisingly it still had room to budge. Deciding against it I flipped over Fantina onto her back, as I could feel her pain for leaning on her breasts for such a long time. Even though I had moved her panties so that her asshole was exposed, her pussy was still covered. To my surprise her panties stuck to her southern lips with femicum, almost highlighting each different feature of the puffy lips. My eyes gazed over Fantina's legs and saw a seductive amount of cum stuck to her inner thighs. Some of the cum was in her stockings and I took the time to feel the spots of her stockings where the fluid was in between the clothing and skin. As I did this I received a soft moan from the full figured leader in front of me. 'Must have sensitive thighs' I thought to myself while inserting a finger in-between the stockings and skin using the femicum as a lube. I spread open her legs and laid on my stomach to get a better look at her cum soaked pussy. While her panties were sort of see through while dry, they were completely see through when this soaked. I hovered my tongue over the cum-covered inner thighs, before travelling the entire distance between the starts of her stockings and the rising gradient of her ass cheeks, picking up all off the femicum on the way. I couldn't help but imagine the taste of a black forest cake while sampling the taste of Fantina's love juices. I continued until the thigh I was licking was dry, apart from the small leftover layer of my salvia. I continued on to the other thigh and when I was done, I was rewarded a soft orgasmic cry from Fantina and a muffled showered of femicum from her cave entrance. Because I wasn't ready for it most of the black forest cake cum splashed onto my face, while the rest of it stopped on her ass cheeks. I then started licking her pussy through her panties, getting a strong taste of black forest cake each time I extended my tongue to lick the pussy inches in front of me.

It didn't take long until I was showered by other muffled spray of femicum and was treated to the glorious sound of pleasure escaping from Fantina's lips. I stopped the focus on her pussy and sat up and gave my attention to her massive breasts. I removed Fantina's dress leaving her only in her gloves, stockings and panties. Something of a fetish I must say. Because these massive boobs were leant on for so long it didn't take long before milk was flowing out of the nipples. I was almost satisfied with my outing with Fantina. I only wanted to cum once more to close the gap. I grabbed her gloved arm and sat on it. I could feel both the smooth fabric of the glove and the muscles of the gym leader on my pussy and I started to move my hips, causing my pussy to ride along on the fabric covered arm. As I moved the glove shifted slightly making ridges which increased my pleasure as my pussy glided over them. When I came I collapsed on top of Fantina.

The morning sky appearing when I began to close my eyes.

I must of tossed and turned a lot while sleeping on top of Fantina as she got angry at me when we woke up for using her like a bed.


	6. Cheryl

My search for the pokemon of the honey trees, had brought me all the way back to Eterna City, but more specifically Route 205. I didn't find the rare pokemon, but I did find someone I didn't expect to ever see again. Cheryl. I had meant Cheryl at the entrance to Eterna Forest where we talked a little about the honey trees. Like Gardenia, Cheryl was also after a pokemon that called the honey trees their home. I wanted to sleep with her the last time I saw her, but I was too nervous and too focused on getting into Gardenia's pants to worry about the body parts of any one else. Route 205 was normally littered with fisherman, but tonight they all seemed to have better things to do, leaving Cheryl and I to be the only ones on the route.

When I started to approach the green themed girl, I noticed that she was blushing hard and she was leaning heavily on the side of a tree. She also seemed on the look out for someone, like she was doing something that might be inappropriate behind that tree. Around the fifth time she checked her surroundings she saw me coming over to her and quickly hid behind the tree she was leaning on, making me even more suspicious of what she was doing.

Getting a side view I had a better view of what the green haired trainer was up to. I could see it from when she peaked around the tree, or if she had only recently done this, but she had her dark green dress hiked up past her crotch and she was holding it by her mouth. She was also holding her light green panties away from her skin with her thumbs and her head was tilted like she was looking at something in her panties. I slowly moved to get a front on view of her, and when I did I saw a wet spot on Cheryl's panties and femicum slowly moving down her inner thighs, only to get soaked up by her dark green, blackish knee high socks, that were only just popping out of her brown knee high boots.

At this stage the pleasure tranced lady had yet to notice me, and the sight of her and made me really horny. Not wanting to wait any longer, I gathered all my courage from the previous fucks with all the other women I've been with and strolled up to her, kneeled in front of her and started licking up her love juices, all with out a single word spoken by any of us. Cheryl tasted like berry, but their was a hint of something else. I was able to taste the sweetness of an oran berry, the spiciness of a tomato berry, and the unmistakableness of a pecha berry. When Cheryl opened her mouth to speak, she let go of her dress, which partially fell over me.

'Sorry, omigod! I've been waiting for the day this happens' she said flustered and overwhelmed.

'Glad, you feel the same way' I replied taking a break from licking Cheryl's inner thighs.

'I've been here every night since the last time I saw you waiting for you to come, and tonights the night' she said slowly starting to calm down.

'I would have done this the last time we were together, but I was too focused on sleeping with Gardenia. Not to mention you made me nervous with your sexy figure' I said, realising I had gained some pretty slick compliments over the past month.

'Oh, you were going to sleep with my girlfriend?' Cheryl remarked. 'Don't worry, I wanted to have some fun with you the moment I laid my eyes on you' she added. 'Plus me and Gardenia have a very open relationship.'

'That's always good' I replied, thinking that it was odd that Gardenia had a girlfriend with what she does as a hobby but, she did seem like the type of girl to be in a relationship.

I stood up and removed the light green cardigan from around Cheryl's shoulders before sliding the straps to her dress of her shoulders before slowly letting the dress fall down her body, landing on the grass. Cheryl's reaction was to blush harder and to soak her panties further with more semen. Her boobs were almost the same size as Fantina's but looked for firm and more attractive. I was surprised by the size of her chest, considering the dress hid her chest size effectively.

I was about to slide my hand under her panties when she stopped me and said

'How about with play around with these?' pulling out a clear bag with lots of different berries of different sizes. With a single quick move of her hand, Cheryl opened up the bag, picked up an oran berry, lowered both my skirt and panties and started carefully inserting the berry into my 'berry pouch'. 'I'll start you off with something easy and smooth' she said giving the berry the final push into my pussy. Initially the berry was no different then a small vibrator, except when Cheryl had given my pussy two more oran berries of the same size. I felt my inner walls start to clamp down on the berries holding them in place. I could feel the berries start to squash up against each other. It didn't take long before at least one of the berries had started to leak their juices. When the juice only slightly touched my inner walls, it send them into a seizure crushing the berries, allowing for the juices of the other berries to flow inside my pussy. My first orgasm came hard and fast. 'Now for something a little better' she said before picking a large nanab berry out of the bag and inserting it into my cave. It felt just like a dildo but with more of a curve and with the skin of a berry. Because of the size, it didn't take long for the layer of skin to wear off, starting a stream of berry juice to attack my vaginal insides, causing a slight orgasm. Again due to the size, the berry took longer to crush and each time I crushed the berry a new stream of juice appeared furthering the cycle and causing another orgasm. It took me five times for me to orgasm for the berry to be nothing but mush. Cheryl scooped up some of the mush and brought it to her mouth before licking it off her fingers. 'mmm, nice. You taste good mixed in with a nanab berry' she said before bringing out a medium sized tomato berry. 'Now, we get serious' she said inserting the berry into me.

Unlike the other types of berries, the spiky tomato berry stopped my inner walls from crushing them by poking them with their spikes. Although each time I orgasmed I felt a spike get crushed, letting it's juices flow causing another orgasm within me, continuing the never ending cycle. I could barely stand on my feet when I came the seventh time, since I had the tomato berry inserted into me. But I could feel the crushed tomato berry finally give up and get crushed completely warranting a final orgasm in me. Cheryl looked at my tired face and offered me a place in her bed tonight while I rested. 'Come on, Love' she said taking my weight on her shoulder. She picked up our clothes before heading off. I looked down at my socks and saw that they had gotten completely drenched in my efforts. Each step on the trip back to Cheryl's house I felt the squelch of my semen infused berry juices soaked socks inside of my boots. I didn't even bother to take them off when I hopped onto Cheryl's bed.


	7. Candice

I had to wait a few days before leaving for Snowpoint as I had to clean out the insides of my boots from the events of the night I spend with Cheryl. It was going to be worth the wait as while I waited the few days I slept with a few female trainers. I slept with a lot of Pokemon Rangers as I thought the outfit they wore was really cute. I had also heard that the Snowpoint City gym leader was both cute and attractive but the down side was that she had quite the crazy side, which both drove off and attracted admirers. The trip to Snowpoint was tough and challenging as I had to traverse through the longest tunnel in Mount. Coronet. Not to mention as soon as I exited the huge mountain I was welcomed to Routes 216 and 217 with a fierce blizzard. I had tried asking my pokemon to use 'Sunny Day' and 'Rain Dance' multiple times but each time the strong blizzard came back within seconds. I also tried asking my pokemon to use 'Defog' to make it easier to see, but that worked as well as the weather changing moves I had tried earlier.

When I had finally reached Snowpoint City I was welcomed in with a surprising sight. I girl in a school girl like outfit performing snow angles in the snow. While she did have a jumper on, she chose to wear the sky blue jumper around her hips. Something someone does when their hot and don't want to hold on to their jumper. But there was no way that someone could not be cold in this weather. As she continued to move her white and sky blue striped thigh high sock covered legs, I got several quick looks up her brown mini skirt. The hazel eyed girl wasn't wearing any panties. I looked at her torso to answer my desire to know if she was wearing a bra at all. As she moved her arms to her sides, she bumped her arms into her medium sized breasts. Due to the way they reacted to the in-coming arm, I assumed that she wasn't wearing any form of underwear at all. If she did have her nipples poking out of her white button up shirt from the cold air, she was lucky as her sky blue bow tie blocked her nipples from view. If this was the Snowpoint Gym's leader I could see why people called her crazy. Wanting to know I asked 'Excuse me, but do you know the Gym Leader for this town?' while trying to look like I wasn't looking up her skirt, and imagining licking it. It was really lickable. She jumped up, landed with one of her knees over the other one, arm over her crotch holding the skirt around her crotch from bouncing up. With the other hand she made a cat scratching movement, while wearing the biggest smile on her face. Hell she looked so much like a cat I could see the ears on her head. Her breasts also bounced up and down as she jumped from the ground onto her feet. ' Know her? I am her!' She answered slowly dropping the cat pose. 'Hold on. I think I know you from somewhere'. she said. 'Ah, I know now your the little harlot going around with all the other female leaders. I wondered when I was going to get a visit from you. You certainly took your time' she added, while untying her bow tie.

'Well I mean the trip here was long and hard' I replied. 'Plus, I had to go to Canalave first to go get the Mine Badge'. Before I knew it her happiness had faded and was replaced with a cute sadness. 'I guess that means you're going to want to touch me on my embarrassing place' she said while groping the sides of her own breasts. 'Well yeah' I replied while noticing that she was slowly unbuttoning the top few buttons of her shirt.

Just as fast as she lost her happiness she regained it, and she was feeling up her breasts and expanding the amount of cleavage she was showing. 'Okay then, I, Candice the Ice type gym leader of Snowpoint will make sure that she will be the best lay you have had so far.' she said before tilting her head back and letting out a crazy laugh. 'Come on, lets go already' she said while painfully digging her nails into my hand in her grab, before tugging on it dragging me through the snow.

I wasn't surprised the entire gym floor was covered in ice as Candice did just tell me the type of pokemon she uses. Although when I lost my balance and fell on my ass I was surprised to know that the ice was actually pretty warm.

'Surprised about the ice floor?' Candice asked noticing the fact I was on the floor and my surprised look on my face.

'Yeah, why isn't it cold, like regular ice?' I replied with.

'Well, to be honest it isn't normal ice. Ever since I heard that you had slept with Fantina, I started saving up my love juices to make a surprise for you' She said.

Putting two and two together, I noticed that the ice's colour seemed a bit off.

I was just about to say something when she cut me off 'You know how hard it is to cum in a cup? I had to sit there on the floor moaning and shivering while I slowly filled the damn thing. Although when I look back on it I did look sexy doing it; eyes tilting up, tongue sticking out, shirt hanging off one of the shoulders, bow tie undone highlighting my breasts, shirt unbuttoned top and bottom to show off some skin.' she finally finished her monologue.

'You didn't have to go through so much trouble' I replied.

'Well I did it any way' she said before sitting down on the floor in front of me opening up her legs to expose her pussy. She must have gotten a pair of panties and her bow tie back on during her little monologue as she was now wearing some.

'What?' she said puzzled on why I looked so confused.

'I thought you didn't have any panties on' I answered, starting to see that her white shirt and panties had started sticking to her skin their colour fading in with the colour of her skin.

'Oh, I didn't but because I know so many people around town I often get there panties when I walk by' she said. She started moaning not long after. 'Although I guess this pair is a little to tight' she added pulling the part on her pussy away from it before letting it touch it again.

I don't know how she did it but, before I could notice it, Candice had removed my skirt, unbuttoned my coat and was in the process of taking it off. All with only her sock covered feet. She must have done this when I wasn't paying attention to her but when I looked at her again she had taken off her skirt, stuck a vibrator to my panties, over my pussy and was playing with hers with a pointing stick, with the handle containing the controller to the vibrator I was now wearing. Tears started forming around her eyes as she leant back and folded her legs upwards to get in a comfortable position to enjoy her pleasure. I could tell that the vibrator was special as where ever the red dot at the end of the pointing stick was on Candice's pussy, the vibrator honed in on that spot on my pussy. At times Candice was repeatedly flick the rate of vibration up on the vibrator before quickly flicking back to it's normal setting. Whenever this happened the honed in spot on my pussy got an intense jolt of pleasure. I starting moaning and tilted my head back.

'Y-y-y-y-you ca-a-a-a-nno-o-o-ot cu-u-um fir-s-s-s-st!' the gym leader yelled at me

'Y-y-y-you hav-v-v-ve t-o-o-o le-e-e-et me-e-e cu-u-u-um f-i-i-i-irst.' she moaned. I was extremely close from going over the edge, but I still tried to hold on longer to allow Candice to have her orgasm before mine. I eventually ended up coming a second before Candice. In response she removed my panties, inserted them in my pussy along with the attached vibrator, pushed me on my back before standing up and thrusting her foot onto my pussy and started grinding it heavily against my crotch. The initial pain was quickly subsided and pleasure over came my entire body.

'Soil, my socks further and you'll have to clean them in your mouth' she warned me.

I could take the warning seriously as my mind had quickly gone blank. I arched my back and that only ended up increasing the pleasure as Candice's foot had moved deeper into me. From what I could see through my hazy eyes Candice was pleasuring herself with the controller end of the pointing stick, with each time the controller hit her inner walls the rate of vibration of the vibrator inside me changed either lessing or increasing my pleasure. I was really close to coming but no sound escaped my mouth and I couldn't hold it in after the long duration I had the first time. I released a silent orgasmic cry before completely soaking the foot grinding on my pussy.

'I guess you like your mouth being used as a washing machine' she said while stopping to take off the soaked sock. She also untied her bow tie. I was expecting her to shove the sock into my mouth but she was also taking her other sock of as well. ' I mean, you're probably going to end up soiling this one as well, so I might do it for you' she said while rubbing off the her own femicum that was on her inner thighs with her dry sock. She then balled up the two thigh highs together, held up my head and shoved them into my mouth before tying her bow tie around my mouth like a mouth gag. Noticing that her panties had gotten soaked she took them off and placed on my face, making me wear it like a mask. The thought that I was smelling the scent of Candice and probably some random person in the town turned me on.

She then sat on my stomach, lifting up my vest and slinglet so that her bare and slick pussy made direct contact to my skin, she then started moving her lower body up and down along my stomach, stopping at my breasts before going back the other way down to my crotch before repeating the process until a thickish layer of her love juices was on my stomach. She then completely removed my vest and slinglet to have full access to my breasts. I groaned in pain through my moans as I felt her sit on one of my breasts. My breast taking most of her weight. I then felt her tug roughly on it and I felt something tight surround my breast. Candice was trying to insert my entire breast into her pussy. It took a few painful pushes but my boob was inside of Candice and was receiving extreme pleasure. I could feel every single pulse and small movement her inner walls made. Every single movement she made resulted in three times the amount of pleasure focused on my boob. My number of orgasms quickly increased and milk started leaking out of my nipples for the first time. Apparently a direct squirt of milk inside of her pussy was enough to bring over the edge completely with her collapsing over my head knocking me out, like I wasn't there already.

Throughout the night, I ended up coming more and leaking more milk, as even though she was asleep her pussy was still reacting to my breast which was still inside her. Needless to say, when I removed my breast from inside her it was fully covered in a thick layer of a mixture of Candice's femicum and my breast milk. During our late night activity we had melt the semen ice around us and my back and Candice's face and chest were covered in a thick layer of her cum, which took a good long hot shower together to fully get off. It looked like I was going to be in the fierce blizzard with nothing on except my coat, boots and my smile. That was the third time I had went out only in my coat.

My 18 plus adventure around Sinnoh had started to take a bad turn, and unknown to me it got worse still.


	8. Jupiter

I headed towards Lake Acuity as the last time I had visited one of the three lakes, I had found a trainer to play with and I wanted to test my luck again. And I was already in the area to visit my Mum to tell her that I had gotten seven out of the eight Sinnoh League Gym Badges.

As I walked through the short hallway of trees that all of the lakes seem to have I could feel a strong psychic essence flowing through the air. I just brushed the thought away as it could be a trainer training with their high levelled psychic typed pokemon. I was disappointed as when I entered the lake side I didn't see any pokemon at all, just a purple haired female in a tight grey, white and black jumpsuit looking at the cave where supposedly one of the pokemon of emotion laid at rest. If this psychic power was coming from that, it could have been awakened or it could be accidentally using its power in its sleep.

It took until the female turned around and look at me for me to realise who she was. I was staring at Commander Jupiter of Team Galactic. I had found another member of Team Galactic at a lake. I must have been really lucky.

'Oh its the whore my girlfriend won't shut up about' Jupiter said.

'Hello to you too' I replied. 'Why don't you see what all the fuss is about?' I added approaching her, leaning in to kiss her.

'I may as well' she said. I stopped dead in my tracks. Before my eyes Jupiter had changed outfit from her normal uniform into a tight maids outfit with half of her breasts exposed and what looked like a condom in between them. She saw my nervous facial expression and had looked down. She wore a look of confusion and worry before she started blushing. I felt my hair growing out and before I knew it my fringe was covering one side of my face and had dyed itself light green. I suddenly lost my balance and landed on my back. When I tilted my head to look at Jupiter I got a look at my body. My coat had disappeared and in-between my breasts was a red spike, my breasts had also grown considerably and my skin had faded white. I looked at my legs to find the reason I had lost my balance not long ago. Replacing my usual pink boots and white or black thigh high socks were a pair of black thigh high stockings and red high heels. No wonder I had fallen. I looked my arms next and found that fingerless arm gloves in the same material as my stockings had appeared and they were held to my arm by a red ring on my middle finger. My arms also became a light green colour. The exact same shade of green as my hair.

And then it hit me. My pussy started pulsing like mad and was begging for something to touch it. I also grew very horny extremely quick. But I was also feeling something else. There was a sense of horniness coming from somewhere else. Somewhere close to me. Somewhere close to Jupiter. I could barely think, but through the intense need for pleasure I figured that the horniness was coming from Jupiter herself. Apparently she was into being dressed up like a sexy maid and was really embarrassed by it or the sight of a Gardevoir like girl being half naked in front of her made her horny.

'PLEASE! Stick SOMEthing INSIde me! STICK someTHING insIDE me NOW!' I begged barely able to keep my tone.

'I can't. I'm sorry I don't have anything on me that I can use' she worriedly replied.

'Then USE ThIS!' I moaned while snapping my fingers. Just like magic a fully erect penis had emerged out of Jupiter's clitoris. The penis had lifted up her skirt and was staring me right in the face. As a que I lifted my legs, digging my nails into my white thighs.

Seeing the sight in front of her, Jupiter's hidden animal instincts kicked in and she approached me kneeled down and inserted her huge erect dick into my throbbing pussy. Not being used to having a dick Jupiter quickly came inside me, releasing all of my horniness satisfying me quickly and easily. Although my horniness had gone, Jupiter's was still there I could feel it. Before I knew it Jupiter's horniness became my own and I was begging for her to thrust her dick into me further and harder. Every time she came my horniness disappeared and was then quickly replaced by Jupiter's never ending horniness. She came so many times that my pussy was full of semen and had began to drown Jupiter's dick when she inserted it. Before long she had inserted her dick into my ass hole and had quickly filled that up as well. Thinking on her feet (or really knees) Jupiter had started using my stockings as a place to insert her dick into. Before long both stockings were filled with a thick layer of semen and then Jupiter had moved onto my gloves. It wasn't long before it was like I was l wearing a layer of semen instead of gloves. With one swift movement Jupiter had stood up, sat on my chest inserting the spike in between my breasts inside herself and inserted her dick in to my mouth. Each time she came, I choked on the huge load. After choking four more times Jupiter thrusted her dick further down my throat and start deep throating me. She came once before she took her schlong out of my mouth. I stuck my tongue out and let the load of cum spill out of mouth and onto my chest. Jupiter then decided to wrap her dick in my fringe before coming letting her semen land on my hair. She then proceeded to do with any available strands of my long green hair until my hair was coated a thick layer of cum. By the last time she came, I stopped being able to pick up on her horniness and she collapsed on the ground. Her maid outfit then slowly returned to her normal uniform. I laid down finally being able to relax, as I had finished being actually horny twenty loads ago.

When I woke up, I was surprised that I was still in my Gardevior form. My skin had returned to its usual shade, and my hair doing the same, but my increased breast size and hair length had remained, along with my chest spike and my ability to pick up the horniness of other people. Luckily the semen I had been covered in had vanished. I stood up and tried walking home to get my usual clothes. I slowly got used to walking in heels and made my way to my house. I didn't walk by any one but when I past a house a couple was having sex in, my pussy started throbbing intensely making it hard to walk. Luckily my mum wasn't up this early and I was able to sneak into my room to get dressed.

I got pretty pissed when I tried lowering my stockings only to find them snapping back to their position. After trying a few times I finally gave in, excepting the fate that I had to wear these stockings and gloves for the rest of my journey. When I tried to put my shirt on, they never got any further then my new breasts. To make things worse, if they did get past my boobs my spike cut open them exposing them again. I gave up, I had to just cover my breasts for the rest of my journey. I had tried wearing panties but as soon as I put them on they either slid down my legs or got soaked instantly from my overly sensitive pussy. Although when I tried wearing a skirt it stayed on, although shrinking a bit showing a millimetre of my pussy underneath my skirt.

'Man, those two must really be going at it' I said becoming really horny. I decided that it was to early to leave and I jumped on my bed, got comfortable before setting up to masturbate my horniness away. I ended up soaking my sheets completely. And this was when I couldn't pick up the couples' horniness. I still had my own horniness to masturbate off. I ended up coming three more times before I was able to get some sleep.


	9. Cynthia Part 1

I must of moaned in my sleep or my mum heard me when I was masturbating earlier as she woke me up with a huge gasp.

'Darling, what happened to you?' she asked.

'I was at Lake Acuity, and I'm guessing the Psychic Pokemon of the Lake did this to me, actually it was worse before, I looked more like a Gardevior' I explained,slowly lowering my hand to my crotch. My mum noticed and roughly grabbed my hand. 'Don't not while I'm here' she scalded.

'Mum please, I don't know why but I can pick up other people's horniness and that translates to my own. I can't help it' I said struggling against her hold.

'Learn to control it' she advised. 'Why don't you get out of those clothes?' noticing my stockings, heels and gloves.

'I tried earlier and they're stuck to me, they just snap back in place' I explained.

I finally broke away from my mum's grip, two fingers dove straight into my pussy as soon as my hand was free. My mum knowing she couldn't anything brought her attention to my new chest accessory.

'What's this?' she asked.

'The spike all Gardevoirs have in their chests' I replied trying hold back my moans.

My mum brought her hand over it and had a finger hovering over the top part, nearest my neck. She then glided her finger across the full length, making me cum instantly. I was a long way from orgasming to. Because my hand was in the way the most of the cum was stopped by my hand but some of it landed on my mum. I couldn't believe I had just been brought over the edge by my own mum and had partially came on her. She had no other reaction then to say 'I'm really sorry' and leave my room, not even bothering to close my door or slam it like normally when she's mad at me. The horniness that I guess was just a teenage boy with morning wood faded and I quickly picked up another source of horniness. Something felt personal about it. It felt familiar, it felt really close to my own horniness. Then I realised who the horniness had belonged to. My mother. My own mother started feeling that way about her own daughter and was probably considering masturbating. I had to find a way to fix this. I sat up with my legs on the floor and took off my skirt from around my ankle and started cleaning up my thighs with it. I then stood up brought out a new skirt. It was from my cheer leading outfit but I had no other skirts to use. I put it on, the same effect happened to it as the last skirt had happened to it. I was about to leave for Sandgem Town to consolidate Professor Rowan, when I saw myself in the mirror. I had grown taller because of this accident and I could help but notice I had fuller assets then when I was normal. Hopefully those stay when I become normal. I imagined my normal body on the other side of the mirror with my increased assets. I looked attractive and more mature then normal people my age.

I walked out of the house, covering my breasts with my hands and started my trip to Rowan's lab in Sandgem Town. As I walked the horniness I had picked up from my mum slowly started fading, but a part of it remained. It remained with me for the entire time I was in this form.

I had made it to Rowan's lab with ease as not many people were on the route connecting the two towns together. But once I reached Sandgem Town I could feel a strong and distant source of horniness. It felt like the more people being horny the further away I could pick up on the source. I walked into the lab and saw Rowan and Diamond already up and resourcing their work for the day. Diamond looked similar to me but she was older and normally more attractive then me, but she wasn't as tough as me. I was always the tougher one, when she always had more looks then me. They must have heard my heeled steps as Rowan said 'Whoever you are, go away we're too busy to give away pokemon'.

I replied with 'Are you really too busy to help out one of your assistants Professor Rowan' That got his attention.

Rowan and Diamond turned around and took one good look at me. 'Damn it not you too!' Diamond said like this was becoming common.

'Dawn, are you cosplaying? This isn't funny. People have been reported to be turning into Pokemon.' He said while reaching for my spike like he was going to check if it was real. I tried to avoid his grip but he was faster. He gave my spike a massive yank. I screamed in pain and creamed my skirt instantly. 'Giving your reaction, that is a real feeling absorber. Why you would grow one I don't know.' Diamond said.

'Please help me, you must have some leads to help me' I said.

'The way you look right now, I don't know why you want to change back. Hell you even look more attractive then me right now. I might make you my bitch as punishment.' she said. I could feel that Diamond was getting horny.

'Diamond, control yourself' Rowan scalded her. I started to cross my knees as I was losing control and wanted to shove something inside me.

'We do have one lead, but we're unsure about it' he added.

'ANYthinG!' I replied.

'Well it looks like having intercourse with a powerful trainer transforms an affected person back to their normal state. We used to have three trainers with a high enough skill, but one left for another region and one suddenly disappeared after the accident on top of Mount Coronet several years ago. There is still that one remaining trainer but she currently resides in the Champion's suite at the Elite Four Tower. Getting there might take a few weeks in your condition as I think that your pokemon might mistake you for a wild Gardevior and try to mate with you. Not to mention you still need your final gym badge in order to be able to challenge the Elite Four. I don't think you'll be able to battle in your current state.' He explained.

'I did say I would do anything' I replied just casually and openly playing with my pussy.

'I'll try and pull some strings and see what I can do for you, until then try not to get used as a Pokemon's play thing will you' He added gesturing for me to start my trip now. 'Also try not to use your own Pokemon, no matter what' He quickly had to add, while popping his head out the door while I started walking away, bringing attention to myself as people started pouring out of their houses, starting their day as I was still masturbating while I walked.

It took much longer then I had expected to get to Sunnyshore City. I spend most of my trip either panting, longing for something inside of me, one sometimes even two hands inside me or having my skirt dragging on the ground around my ankle sometimes being left behind and getting embarrassed when someone picked it up and gave it back to me. My thighs also were always covered in a layer of my cum. It had token many orgasms and weird looks for me to make it this far and I was so close to my destination. When I had reached a big city like Jubilife or Veilstone I tried running as fast as I could in my thighs. But now I was at Sunnyshore I had to meet someone at the shoreline. I would get a flight straight to the Elite Four Tower passing up the long swim through the connecting routes and Victory Road. I would have been stoked, if I wasn't picking up on the horniness of everyone in the city and the closest parts of the connecting route. I had been sitting and discretely masturbating for a while now when someone noticed me and started talking to me. Startled I fell backwards skirt flipping over and everything. I had flashed the person my pussy which I still had my hand in. I looked up at the person to find out that it was a female. A female wearing a long white dress with no panties on underneath as when I looked up at her, I could see up her dress. I didn't pay any attention to what she was saying and with out thinking extended my arms up to try to bring her down on my face. My hands were slapped away and I received a swift heel on my spike. I instantly came buckets. The offended girl helped me up on my feet and apologised and introduced herself. Her name was Jasmine. Yes Jasmine the gym leader from Johto. She was the contact Rowan had organised for me. 'I'm just glad I could help someone out.' She said. 'Oh and I would have probably let you eat me out if you had transformed into a steel type pokemon.' she added before bringing out her Skarmory. 'When I get my old body back you need to do me a solid and sleep with me' I said 'I'm dyeing right now' I added.

She only replied with a 'Maybe' as she flawlessly hopped on top of her Pokemon gesturing me to hurry up and climb on. As we flew the cold metal skin of Jasmine's Pokemon touched my bare pussy making me shiver and almost cum. I wondered how Jasmine was dealing with it.

We landed and I hopped off the pokemon thanking Jasmine and gave her breasts a good bye squeeze. I walked into the lobby floor of the tower and headed for the staff lift forming a key with psychic powers and headed inside pressing the button labeled 'CHAMPION ONLY' and waited as the lift rose up to the Champion Suite Floor. Luckily no one was inside to see me break into the staff lift.

I was surprised to see a half naked blonde beauty in a black robe, only wearing a black and gold bra with a golden bow underneath, see was also wearing black high heels with a gold stripe at the toe of the shoe. She also had black tear drop accessories with like most of her clothing had gold in the form of a stripe attached to her hair. She was leaning back on her blood red sheeted bed with one arm behind her head. She also had her knees up with one leg above the other. Her thighs were in such a position I couldn't see her crotch. Apart from what clothes she had on, she was also wearing a smile. She didn't look it, but she was extremely horny as I was quickly able to pick it up, making me horny. Because her fringe was covering one of her eyes, just like mine her uncovered eye looked over in my direction and noticed me.

'You kept me waiting. And I never like being kept waiting for someone who needs my help.' she said with an overwhelmingly seductive voice.

'Well, I'm here and more then ready' I replied trying really hard to look into her eyes and not into her bare lower body.

'Let's go' She said. 'Let me introduce myself' She said covering her lower body with her robe while getting up from her position on her bed. 'I'm as you know full well by now the Champion of Sinnoh. Allow me, Cynthia the champion of the Sinnoh Region to pleasure you greatly' she said while walking around her bed, giving me a good look at her back. She approached me and opened up her robe exposing her breasts and finally her pussy to me. In the time it took her to walk around her bed she had taken of her bra. She positioned her robe behind her breasts that could rival mine as a Gardevior but were definitely bigger then mine as my regular figure. She brought her hands to my skirt and started lowering it until it was around my knees. She then brought her hands to my pussy and to around my ass. Bringing me into an embrace.

'Oh-so wet already?' She said brushing her hand across the length of my pussy. As she was doing this, my spike had slotted itself in between Cynthia's breasts and the contact between my breasts, her breasts and my spike caused me to cum bucket loads, right into Cynthia's expecting hand.

She then broke the embrace and started licking her fingers, sampling my taste.

'I could put this on deserts and sell them' She said finishing licking her fingers and licking her lips. 'I knew that was going to happen' Cynthia replied to my quizzical expressions. 'Why else would I hug you? And seventy percent of Gardevior's have the same reaction.' she added. Wanting to move on as I really wanted something other then fingers inside me I tried what I had done back at Lake Acuity. I snapped my fingers and a fully erect penis appeared on Cynthia's clitoris. It was much bigger then Jupiter's.

'I like a girl with a plan. Also a Gardevior sex magic works with the power of both the horniness of the Trainer and the skill of the one it's used on.' She replied. 'By getting myself beyond horny these past few weeks I've been able to affect the results of this right here' She said gesturing at her new limb. Shortly after she gestured me on my knees in front of her. I opened my mouth and my mouth stretched out further as Cynthia inserted the tip of her throbbing mass into my mouth. She stopped as the tip reached the back of my mouth. I was only sucking on one third of the full length. I started using my tongue on as much of the mass I could when Cynthia grabbed the back of my head and pushed my head closer to her crotch, forcing the dick in my mouth to travel down my throat. As my lips touched her crotch Cynthia started moving my head for me, bringing it across my mouth. I licked at the bottom of her mass with limited movement and slowly brought her to orgasm. Releasing her load down my throat. As she was climaxing she began taking out her penis, leaving a trail of semen in my throat and on my tongue. I swallowed and noticed that she tasted like a chocolate honeycomb cake. Cynthia helped me up my feet and across to her bed where she then laid down and gestured me on top of her crotch. She was _finally_ going to insert her penis into my pulsing pussy.

I slowly inserted the tip of it, letting out a loud orgasmic cry. It only went in so easily as I was so wet. Without warning Cynthia started thrusting her hips as I was about to insert the penis further into me. The penis touched the wall of my womb easily. I still had a fourth of unused cock. Blood started trickling out of my pussy as Cynthia started thrusting deeper and harder, with her tip pushing against the far wall of my womb. The initial pain embed away as Cynthia was shortly able to fit the entire length of her throbbing mass into me. I leant over Cynthia's chest for support and ended up groping her breasts. They felt just like mine except for an added amount of firmness and bounce. As I started going over the edge, I ended up resting my head on her breasts and just as I started orgasming and coming Cynthia stroked my spike making me cum like a wild fountain. For the first time since becoming a Gardevior hybrid I was completely sexually spend. I started fading away until Cynthia said,

'Hey, get up your spike is digging into my stomach.' I complied slowly sitting up and instead of getting Cynthia's dick out of me I snapped my fingers and made it vanish before falling on my back onto Cynthia's bed. Seeing as I still was a Gardevior I got an idea and weakly gestured for Cynthia to sit on my chest and let my spike insert itself into her. As she held it to adjust it, my flood gates opened and started coming like no tomorrow. Because of the odd shape she quickly started moaning and soon enough she had come three times.

'That's enough, I can't do any more' she said before getting off my chest, bringing my spike with her. She had done it. I was no longer a Gardevior. All my energy had returned and I sat up to check my body. My cum covered chest was still as big as when I was a Gardevior, my thighs too. My hair had retained it's length. I tried flicking of my heels and on the first attempt they flew off onto the floor. I also couldn't any other person's horniness apart from my own. Cynthia handed the spike to me and said 'I'm going to get into my pyjamas. You're welcome to stay the night. I laid down on my back examining the thing that was in my chest for a good several weeks and was like a button that when pressed made me instantly cum. I was glad it wasn't apart of me any more. Cynthia came back to her bed and laid down. Her idea of pyjamas was to button up a single button on her robe below her breasts and to put on a black lacy pair of panties. When I had thanked her for the sex, she grabbed her knees and formed herself into a ball and started wearing a sad expression instead of her usual sexy one. Instantly I replied by giving her back my spike and saying 'Hey, hey, while I may continue to sleep around. I am forever yours and yours alone. Have apart of me. Literally. I am your Gardevior'. That made her cheer up and smile. She took back the ruby spike and replied to my heart felt gesture with. 'I know, but cleaning up all your cum off my sheets and carpet is going to be pain.' She was right. In the process of curing me, I had come a least ten litres of femicum.

I brought her closer to me and into an embrace and drifted off to sleep together. We slept peacefully for a good twenty hours.


	10. Jasmine

Cynthia had definitely woken up much earlier then me, as she had quietly tucked the covers over most of me, leaving me to rest peacefully as she went to do her own business. Cynthia had been very busy in the time it took me to wake up. She had apparently either visited my house or had gotten someone to drop by as a pile of my normal clothes were laid out on the bedside table closest to me. On top was a small box. Curious I reached over and picked up the box. What was in it surprised me. It was a silver ring with a piece of my chest spike embedded in it. I took the ring out of the box and placed it on my ring finger on my left hand. I got out of bed to get dressed and noticed that Cynthia had cleaned up the mess we made last night. I flicked through the pile of clothes on the bedside table and picked out the black vest, white slinglet and the panties and plopped them on the bed, leaving the pink skirt and black thigh high socks on the table by themselves. I took off my handless gloves, feeling great being able to finally take them off. I placed them on top of the small pile of clothes I had left on the table. The first thing from the pile on the bed I grabbed was the panties. It felt refreshing to wear panties again. I then grabbed the slinglet and struggled to but it on properly as my increased size of my breasts got in the way of the slinglet. I also couldn't button up my vest all the way as my breasts blocked them. I walked over to the cheer leading skirt I wore on my trip here. They were still a little damp from my excitement but they still wearable. I walked over to my heels and picked them up and walked back to the bed to but them on. My boots were technically better, but I had grown attached to the cheerleader skirt, black stockings and red high heel combo I had to wear for the better half of three weeks. Not to mention I felt like that combo made me more mature and attractive looking then my normal attire. 'Maybe I might make this my new normal outfit' I thought to myself finding my bag that was placed beside the bed and began stuffing my bag with the leftover clothes. Boots included. Before I left, I decide to leave behind a thank you note for the ring and included my number before heading for the lift and receiving odd looks for exiting out of the staff lift once I had reached the lobby.

I had two choices going forward, go to back to Sunnyshore and get the final badge before returning to the Elite Four Tower and challenging them or travel back to Sandgem to punish Diamond for making me horny while I was talking with Rowan. I decided to take the first option as I could always return once I had battled Cynthia.

Once I landed in Sunnyshore after flying from the Elite Four Tower I headed straight for the gym but was instructed to go search for the gym leader as he had lost his spark to battle. I replied by letting the guy know that this was bullshit and a gym leader should always be ready for a battle. While I was searching I overheard that the leader was hanging around the Light House. I headed there and on the way there I met a familiar face who had helped me out recently.

'Wow, you look even better when your not a pokemon' she complimented me on my new figure.

'Thanks, but you still need to repay me for what you did to me on that beach yesterday'. I replied.

'I'm renting a house around here, while I'm staying so let's do it there' She said extending her hand out to me. I took it and followed it to her house.

'Wait out here, I want to get ready first' Jasmine said when we had reached the house she was renting out.

'Okay. But be quick' I replied allowing her to enter the house ahead of me.

After a few minutes Jasmine yelled out to me telling me to enter the house and lock the door behind me.

I was surprised to find, a nearly naked Jasmine in the middle of the room. She still had her pink bow tie around her neck, but apart from her cyan panties she was completely naked. 'Do you like what you see?' She asked me opening up her legs giving me a good view of her panties. 'Yes, but it would be better if you dropped that bow tie' I suggested as the bow tie was getting in the way of her breasts.

'I will, but only if you get as equally naked' she replied. I don't think I dropped my clothes as fast as I did before. I teased her by lowering my panties a little only leaving a millimetre until my pussy would have been exposed. She took the strip teasing to another level as she untied the bow tie with one swift move of her hand and then brought it to her hips and tied it around them before lowering her panties to around her knees. The only thing blocking my view of her pussy was a thin piece of lace. She then stood up being careful not to make the tie fall off. Replying to her move, I lowered the back of my panties until my ass was exposed and raised the front up making the bottom of my panties highlight my pussy. I then bent over with my back side in Jasmine's direction. Instead of letting her have a free view of my pussy, I covered it up with my finger.

I felt Jasmine make me stand up straight with her tie before lifting up my breasts with the tie. She then continued to play with them with her tie for several more minutes. While she was doing this, I was groping her arse. Her arse was surprisingly bubbly for how small it was. I leant backwards so I had an easier time groping her and so that her breasts pressed up against my back. She then stopped her playing with my breasts with the lace, before she took off her panties and placed them on my breasts, the small leg holes pressing in to my breasts. She then grabbed my panties and managed to squeeze herself into them while I was still wearing them. Then with the lace she lowered it to over my crotch and threaded it in between our thighs before grabbing the other end and rising it up so it dug slightly into out pussies. She began moving it so it rubbed against our pussies. The amount of pleasure I received was like no other. The fabric collided with the fabric of my panties, making that move along with the lace. It didn't take long for us to let out an orgasmic cry and come. I was able to feel Jasmine's love juices splash onto my arse. It also didn't take long for my panties to snap under the pressure of having to girls wearing it at the same time.

Jasmine gave me a pair of her tie up g-strings as an apology.


	11. Marley

I was walking through Victory Road, on my way back to the Elite Four to challenge them, as I had recently battled for my final gym badge and won easily, partially because the gym leader wasn't focusing on the battle and was busy checking me out for most of the battle. I was still getting used to the idea of having tie up panties on, as the knot kept bumping against my hip and I was constantly accidentally untying the knot making one side of my panties fall off and they became visible below my skirt. While I was walking I checked the cave's scenery and found an attractive lady dress in all black and wearing a short dress. Because I was below her on the ground floor and she was above me on the highest floor I was easily able to see up her dress. She was wearing stocking tights and nothing else under there. Without her knowledge she was giving me and every one who looked up where I was a damn god view of her southern goods. She had a nice plumb ass, something I had started to miss after getting a piece of Jasmine. I liked both flat and plumb asses, I just preferred plumb ones a little more. Her pussy though, was other worldly. It rivalled the likes of Gardenia's and Cynthia's. It looked extremely pure and innocent, but I knew this chick had a slutty side. The way her bare pussy contacted her tights made me want to spring up and touch it. As if she heard my thoughts she moved her hand to adjust her dress, blocking my view only slightly. It was then, that I saw that she wore long black gloves. This girl was destined for me. It was almost like she knew what I secretly was attracted by. I knew that where she was, was only a quick sprint away. Needing to grope this girl I started bolting.

When I made it to the floor the girl was on, I was pleasantly surprised to find her still standing there. I looked back down to the ground floor and saw that there was a crowd gathering. I approached her, making sure I didn't step to close to the edge, allowing the crowd to see up my skirt. 'Hey, you might want to step away from the edge.' I said making sure the crowd below could hear. 'But I'm not going to lose my balance and fall from this far from the ledge' She replied. Her voice almost made me cream my panties. It was extremely innocent and adorable. 'That's not the problem. You're flashing everyone below you' I replied glancing back down to the crowd. They heard and some quickly fled. Apparently the others had enough balls to stay. She moved away from the ledge, ending the show she had incidentally started.

'Thanks. Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Marley' She said starting to blush from embarrassment. 'No problem. Just helping a sister out. Mine is Dawn' I replied. I had noticed that Marley was checking me out. I also noticed that the crowd had all but left when I had gotten Marley to come closer to me. She started blushing harder. 'I'm not wearing any panties today because all of my pairs are dirty because some one likes to get sticky white fluid all over them.' She explained.

'That sucks for sure' I replied.

'It does. But I feel like I need to pay you back somehow' Marley added.

'Anything you might think I'll like. In fact getting out of this cave would be pretty good' I replied noticing how hot it had gotten.

'I know a secret exit that leads to an amazing beach' She said.

'Resting by the beach would be an awesome reward.' I said.

'Let's go' She said. I let her go in front of me, so she could effortlessly lead me to her secret exit.

As we were walking I noticed the cute way Marley walked. I also noticed the cute white outlines on every layer her dress had. It took us roughly twenty minutes of walking to make it to her exit. Marley had lead us through a deeper and hotter layer of Victory Road. But it paid off as when we left the cave we were treated to a vast and deserted beach. The water was clear as the sky and the wind blew softly, slightly cooling our hot bodies. 'I wouldn't mind going for a swim' Marley said.

'Yeah, that tunnel was burning hot' I replied, fanning off the sweat with my vest.

'Except I didn't bring my swim suit' she added looking upset.

'Skinny dip then.' I suggested watching Marley begin to blush heavily. 'I mean we're both girls and we _are_ alone on this beach' I added. She replied with 'Yeah, you do have a valid point there' sitting down on the sand before bending her legs so she could range her feet and take off her shoes. I had almost forgot how perfect her pussy was. She placed her shoes beside her and began to wiggle her toes. I wasn't a foot person but she had a perfect set of feet. While she was taking off her gloves she looked at me and asked 'Are you going to get undressed?'

'Yeah, I was just checking out the surroundings' I replied. That was a total lie. I carefully placed my bag on the sand and took off my ring and placed it on top of my things inside my bag, before taking off my vest. I then copied Marley and sat on the ground to take off my high heels and stockings. While I was doing this, Marley was taking off her white bow tie in her black hair, before moving on to lower her tights struggling a bit at first but then she took them off with relative ease. I was treated to an unblocked view of her pussy. I then untied my panties and removed them making sure that Marley knew that I wasn't wearing panties anymore. I then made an effort to make sure that Marley got a good look up my skirt as I stood up. I enjoyed watching her face turn a bright red. She also tried to avoid looking up my skirt, but every time she eventually brought her gaze back to my pussy. I offered my hand to her, to help her help. She took it and I pulled her up. Her dress flipping up as she jumped on her feet. I then removed my slinglet and lowered my skirt. Marley followed suit by lifting her dress up and over her head before placing it on her pile of clothes. Surprisingly her breasts seemed bigger then when she had her dress covering them. Now that we were both naked, there was an awkward silence, as Marley was noticeably checking me out, while I discretely checked her out. Marley decided to break the silence with 'Man, this sucks. You have this awesome figure, while I'm stuck with mine'.

'Marley you may not know it, but some will say that you have a better figure then me' I replied. 'You had a group of fifteen people checking you out back there. Their eyes were on you, not me' I added.

'You think?' she nervously asked.

'I know so' I replied. Marley was clearly into me, but she just didn't know how to deal with those feelings. We fell back into an awkward silence again.

'Come on, lets go into the surf' I said, breaking the silence.

'Race you' She replied acting like a little kid, taking off before I even got notified. I ran as fast as I could, but my unleashed breasts and the sight of a bouncing ass in front of me slowed me down. By the time I had reached foot height, Marley was already knee deep, which was a long way out as it was low tide. I saw her sit down in the distance before laying down on her back, letting the water carry her, allowing her to float a few inches from the sandy ground. She tilted her head backwards and was treated to the sight of my breasts bouncing up and down, while I flailed around in the water, trying to make my way to her. Her face became a deep red, and I swore I saw her nose start to bleed a little.

When I finally made it to her I sat down, enjoying the feel of the cold water, rush over my thighs and crotch. I decided to join Marley and float on my back as well. I tilted my head over in Marley's direction and she was sleeping, or at least had her eyes closed. She was blushing and had a struggling expression her face. It seemed like she was picturing doing something with me or someone else. She crossed her knees and started moaning slightly. I knew I had to do something with her. Being extremely careful not wake her up, I got up and kneeled beside her and started guiding her to shallower water. I stopped when she wasn't floating anymore and when the water did pick her up, her ass anchored her down. I kneeled over her, hovering my pussy above her stomach. The two would collide every so often when then tide brought her along. I think Marley could feel the heat of my pussy when this happened as every time this occurred a smile appeared on her face. I knew I couldn't help it and I had to do something. I hovered over her, moving so I was in a position to have access to both her pussy and face. I leaned in and begin the kiss. At first, Marley didn't react, that was until her tongue found mine. She initially rejected it, but after a few times of coming back, her tongue eventually came around and then began exploring my mouth. When I could tell she was starting to enjoy our embrace, I took it further by starting to glide my finger across her slit. Her tongue slowed down and she started moaning. With my free hand, I guided Marley's to my chest and my own crotch. She started groping me, while she started digging her finger tip into my crotch, before moving it across my pussy. Marley started digging her nails into my breast, when I had inserted a finger into her and started slowly thrusting. Her moaning became faster and I could tell that she was almost to climax. I broke the kiss, brought my head back and inserted three fingers deep into her. She opened her eyes as she let out an orgasmic cry. When she was finished, she looked into my eyes, saw what she was doing to me. She tried to pull her hands away, but I quickly grabbed them and said 'Continue, I don't mind. In fact I like it' Her face couldn't be redder.

'Can you continue doing what you were doing with my privates?' she replied after a few seconds of silence.

'Of course' I answered dropping my hold on her and bringing my hand back to her crotch. As I released my hold on her, she quickly returned her hands to my body and continued groping and beginning inserting two of her fingers into me. I noticed Marley's breasts weren't being played with and I lusted for them to be. Careful not to disturb Marley's actions on me, I leaned forward and started licking her breast. I eventually started sucking her nipple. I was really close to my first climax, and Marley noticed the slight difference in my actions and doubled her efforts. She quickly and skilfully brought me to orgasm. As I orgasmed Marley started to and we both came together.

We found an area in the shade to place our towels and our stuff and began to lay down. The sun was setting and we were both very satisfied. Marley began an embrace and made the first move and we rode out the night, orgasming at least twice every hour. Marley got really excited when I brought out my dildo and vibrator.


	12. Diamond

I had an easy time with beating the Elite Four and made my way up to the Champion's Battle Floor. Cynthia was honestly surprised I had made it back to her so quickly, as it had only been a week since we had slept together. We had a really drawn out and even battle, that resulted in me winning only because Cynthia's Garchomp missed it's Dragon Rush move on my Glaceon. When I won, Cynthia started grinning. 'What's with the wide grin?' I asked slowly realising I had won.

'Why shouldn't I be grinning? My fiancé is the champion of the Sinnoh Region' She replied.

I yawned and replied. 'For the past week I got the privilege of saying that'

'Are you too tired for celebration sex?' Cynthia asked.

'Yeah, but we can still sleep naked and you can play around with me, if you want' I replied while yawning. I could see Cynthia's disappointment, while I was training for this battle, I slept with two sexy trainers while Cynthia had the pleasure in battling tons of trainers who she swept easily. But she lead me upstairs to her bedroom and we undressed and got into bed. 'I love my ring, by the way' I said before falling asleep and letting Cynthia have her way with me. 'You should try twisting the spike piece' She said as I faded into the dream world.

I decided to let Cynthia remain the champion. I didn't want to stay in one room all day battling. Not to mention Cynthia loved the waiting around for 'strong' challengers. I also didn't want to kick Cynthia out of her awesome bedroom she had been in for over 5 years. I got dressed and decided to head back to Twinleaf and Sandgem Town to tell my Mum and the Professor that I had defeated the Champion. I also wanted to tell my Mum that I had gotten engaged. I flew to Twinleaf first and my Mum congratulated me on becoming the champion, but said she was worried that I was getting engaged too young. That made me think, how long should Cynthia and I wait before getting married. I thought about that the entirety of my walk to Sandgem.

As I entered the lab I was surprised that it was completely empty. 'Anyone home?' I yelled out. I waited in silence for a moment before I received a reply. 'Oh, hey Dawn, it's just me here for today. I'm assuming that you're cured then. Anyway come up to my bedroom' I heard Diamond say.

I walked up the steps and invited myself into Diamond's room. Diamond's room also doubled as a nursing room for when a new illness is discovered. We found out about Pokerus, this way. I wasn't really surprised when I found Diamond half naked on the nursing bed with her white buttoned up shirt unbuttoned and with her pink panties with a red bow around her toes. I closed the door and she tilted her head over in my direction and took off her reading glasses, revealing her deep blue eyes. She had her hand resting over some notes about the pokemon 'Riolu'. I only just noticed this but she had a Buneary plushie resting on her back. I only just noticed it because it blended in with her long flowing brown hair.

'I see that you've kept you Gardevior figure' She said 'Love your chose of clothing' she added.

'I thought you only studied in your bed?' I replied. As well as normally studying while laying down, she also studied half naked. There was a few times I've walked into her studying.

'I normally do, but my bed is piled up with notes on pokemon.' she answered. 'Not to mention all that studying of people turning into pokemon'

'How's that going for you?' I asked.

'It's dying down now, but Rowan's gone over to Kanto where the whole thing is starting up over there.' she replied

'Least you can study when ever you want' I said looking on the bright side.

'Yeah, man the sight of you is making me horny' she replied.

The relationship between Diamond and me had been going strong for at least six years. We have seen each other naked over a dozen times but because she was older then me, she wanted to wait until I had reached the age of consent. Which is 18 here in Sinnoh. So this was the furthest we've gotten.

'I have a dirty idea' I said hoping to peak her interests.

'Yeah, spill' she said. I leaned in close, moved the strands of hair covering her ear and whispered into it 'Let me do you on top of your notes on your bed'

'Tempting, but I have to hand them in once Rowan gets back' she replied.

'Your bed or bust' I replied, knowing full well that I could get anything from her once she was horny. She got up from the bed, dropping her panties on the floor. She removed her shirt and placed her glasses over her eyes. As well as having a lingerie fetish, I have a growing thing for spex appeal. Something that Diamond knows and uses it against me whenever possible. I placed my bag on the patient bed and withdrew my dildo. I quickly undressed and when finished pushed Diamond on to her bed.

I inserted the dildo into myself, making a show out of it since I knew Diamond liked the insertion of certain objects into pussies. Something I guess she picked up from being a pokemon researcher. I leaned over her and started gliding two of my fingers across the length of her pussy.

'You're really good at this' she moaned.

'I've had a lot of practise.' I replied.

'On yourself or others?' Diamond asked through slight moans.

'Mostly on others' I answered, thinking that Diamond had gotten really wet, really quickly. I drew out my fingers and stood up straight before licking my fingers. Again making a show out of it for Diamond. She tasted a lot like me, but a bit richer and classer. I noticed that Diamond had started coming like a fountain and saw that some of her cum had gotten on some notes that her ass was resting on. I reached down and grabbed it, before sticking it to my chest. Surprisingly it stuck. 'That's really stupid.' Diamond replied with. 'It'll be like you're getting fucked by your notes.' I defended myself.

'Just hurry up and stick it in me already. I'm thoroughly lubed up' she said.

I leant over her again and inserted the tip into her and started thrusting. I got closer to climax every time our crotches touched. I started moaning slightly before Diamond and came moments before her.

'I think it's my time to be in charge' Diamond said tugging the dildo out of me. She then sat up and pushed me on my back.

'I've had my eyes on your fuller figure, ever since you became a Gardevior, I'm so glad you kept it after you got cured.' She added.

I watched as she carefully inserted the dildo into my ass instead of my pussy. I let out a loud moan as she had gotten half of it in me. She then leaned over me and with one hand started groping my left breast, while covering the entirety of my other with her tongue, before starting to suck on my nipple. She thrusted harder then I ever could and before I knew it Diamond had gotten me over the edge twice and managed it get milk leaking out of my breasts. She chocked, released my breast and said 'Wow, they're surprisingly firm and you can produce milk. I haven't even started producing yet'

'I guess that comes with sudden breast expansion' I moaned, three quarters of the way to climaxing already. Diamond continued thrusting and as soon as I started arching my back ninety-nine percent of the way to my third orgasm, she suddenly stopped. Without thinking I grabbed her ass and tried to bring her back into me to let me finish. 'Nope' she said breaking my grasp on her. 'You've came three times and I've only came twice. Not fair, girl. Plus I want to see how good you are with your tongue' she added before taking out the dildo, throwing it on some notes beside me and proceeding to sit on my face. I replied by licking all of the femicum off her slit, and by groping her ass cheeks. I then made her moan by inserting my tongue into her, and moving my hands up to her breasts to grope them. They were slightly less firm then mine, but she had much more perkiness in them then mine. With skill I quickly brought her over the edge. My reward? A shower of her semen. 'You're better with your tongue then your fingers.' she complimented me.

'Thanks, I tend to blow the people I sleep with more then finger them' I said speaking through her pussy, letting my sound vibrate against her.

'Make me come another time and I'll release you of your leash.' she commanded. I doubled my efforts and started rubbing her nipples in between my fingers. Needless to say, soon enough I received another shower of semen. All it took for me to come a fourth time was one final stroke of my pussy from Diamond's fingers.

Diamond got of my face and helped me up. I got dressed and Diamond wore her panties and shirt from before. I was about to leave when Diamond said. 'Come on you, you have to help me rewrite this notes' holding up a few of the soggy notes. I pulled up a chair and sat at her dusty desk and began helping Diamond rewrite her notes. Some were soaked in semen, some with sweat and a couple a mixture of both. By the end of it, the sun was rising and my hand was crimping.

I must have fallen asleep as I was woken up by Diamond asking. 'Does your fiancé know you're sleeping around?'

'Oh yeah, she does and she's cool with it.' I tiredly replied.

'Who is this mystery woman?' she asked.

'Oh, just no-one you've heard of.' I replied.

'Who? I know I lot of people' she replied dying to know.

'Cynthia' I answered.

'As in the champion. Sorry. Former champion of Sinnoh?'

'Yes that Cynthia. And I let her retain her role' I replied.

'That Cynthia must have a Gardevior fetish then' she said.

I replied by smiling and saying 'Yeah, I guess you could say so'.


	13. Dahlia

I had finally reached the Battle Arena in the far North-Eastern Island of Sinnoh. The island I was currently standing on could in fact be seen from the distance of the Sinnoh Main Land, but actually being here was totally different. Unlike the rest of Sinnoh which was had a colder climate and was snowy for the better half of the year, this island was warm and refreshing. The island was covered in tropical plants and had a tropical atmosphere to match. I headed into the battle frontier while taking off my coat as I really didn't need it. I had heard of two amazing 'Frontier Brains', which were like the Battle Frontier's gym leaders who where supposedly really strong and sexy, easily rivalling the likes of Cynthia. It didn't take long for someone to recognise me and lead me to wear I wanted to go. The lady who had lead me informed me that her name was Caitlyn. I thanked Caitlyn and headed into the building she had lead me to. I couldn't help but think of Jasmine when I looked at Caitlyn.

I walked down the dark and steep stairs that quickly lead a hallway into an enormous hall with a stage in the middle surrounded by tons and tons of rows of chairs. There was a walkway leading up to the stage. I stood up to the walkway and the first thing that had caught my attention was the overly seductive woman standing in the middle of the stage. The hall was completely pitch black except for a spot light that shone directly on to the woman standing there. There was a secondary source of light that came from the giant TV screen behind the woman. Quickly flashing on the screen was pictures of the woman naked with different woman playing around with them. I saw the woman's deep blue eyes look over in my direction. It almost seemed like despite the loud music, my loss of breath was enough to draw her attention towards me. She snapped her fingers and I was almost blinded as a second spot light highlighted me. 'Here's a face I've been waiting to see' the woman said speaking to the large crowd. 'Come on now Dawn, come over here and give me some of your love.' she added. I wasn't all that shocked that she knew my name at this point, my name was becoming wide spread since I became champion. As I drew closer I noticed some of the woman's features. She had tanned skin and long black flowing hair to match. I had been looking forward towards some darker skin tones and I was about to have some. In her hair she had golden balls, to help the curls in her hair stay in place. She wore a golden sweater with a white collar to cover her large breasts. She also had blue jeans that travelled all the way down to her golden heels. As I stood next to her, I couldn't help but feel welcomed by her large smile.

'Well I know you, but you don't know me' she said. 'Allow me to change that. I'm Dahlia the Frontier Brain of the Battle Arcade.' she added extending her hand towards mine. I took it and was over whelmed by her powerful shake. 'That's some nice bling you've got there' she said noticing my ring.

'Thanks, thats my engagement ring' I replied.

'And, who's the lucky lad or lass?' she asked.

I leant forward and whispered the answer feeling that the crowd didn't need to know.

'Wow, you two are really lucky then. Hopefully she won't get to jealous, if she's in the crowd, ah?' she replied.

'Nah, she's fine with me doing what I'm doing' I informed her.

'Shall we get to business?' Dahlia asked.

I nodded a little nervous in having sex with Dahlia in front of a huge crowd.

As quick as a flash, Dahlia was on her back with her golden heels off her feet, sweater now only covering half of her breasts and pulling her jeans down to expose half of her pussy. Surprisingly she wasn't wearing any under wear but she looked much hotter once I knew she wasn't wearing any. She then held her thighs over her chest and held her hands together around them. I noticed that her pussy was slightly lighter then the rest of her skin. Knowing this, made me want to begin, even though I was still a little afraid. I started off by removing my panties and rising my skirt up a little so that half of my ass was exposed. I then skilfully removed my slinglet and opened up my vest so that my breasts were half showing. I then removed my heels and removed my stockings carefully bending down so that I wouldn't flash my nether region more then what I was already. Dahlia gestured me closer, so that her foot was touching my crotch. She then danced her toes around my pussy and eventually ended up inserting her big toe into me. She began to wiggle her toe and I quickly climaxed not being used to the sensation. She then opened up her legs and removed her toe from within me. Then with her legs she forced me down on top of her and caught me by groping my breasts. She then lowered me on top of her, so that our breasts were touching and skilfully removed my skirt with her legs. I was beginning to enjoy Dahlia's skill with her legs. I then replied by shoving my hands down her jeans and gliding my finger across the length of her cave's entrance. With my other hand I slipped it up her sweater and begin groping her left breast. The same time I inserted my finger, I started pinching her nipple which brought Dahlia to loud orgasmic cry quickly. I sat up and brought my finger which was covered in the woman I was sitting on's cum. I licked it, making sure every one in the crowd could see. Dahlia had the taste of expensive and delicious chocolate. I wanted more so I turned around, removed Dahlia's jeans and dove into her crotch and started licking around her crotch, making sure to get every last drop of the body fluid. I positioned my lower half around Dahlia's face and to reply, Dahlia started licking my crotch. Starting from my inner thighs and slowly making her way to my pussy. Her tongue wasn't as good as her toe, but it was still pretty pleasurable. We both came around the same time and when we were finished I moved back onto the stage and off of Dahlia. I waited for her to sit up and when she did, she reached for my foot and brought it up to her mouth. She started licking at the ball of my foot and started making her way up to my toes where she took her time with each and every single one of them. She then brought her own foot up to my mouth as a suggestion. I had no idea of how to pleasure this way, but I took her foot and started copying what she had done to my foot. It wasn't bad, but I probably wasn't going to do this again. Dahlia was able to cum quite quickly despite my obvious lack of skill. We let go of each others feet and let each other rest for a moment. That was until Dahlia managed to get her entire foot into my pussy. From there she would wiggle her toes or start thrusting it in and out for a few seconds, but never both at the same time. That was until I started moaning heavily and she decided to shove me over the edge and into climax.

Dahlia then removed her foot from within me and gave me a few seconds to catch my breath. While she let me recover, she removed her sweater and that made me feel like I should do the same. Here we were, two wet, completely naked girls in the middle of a stage surrounded by a huge crowd in a mostly dark hall. Dahlia forced me onto my back and enclosed my nipple with her mouth before suckling on it. Dahlia seemed really flexible as she was able to bend her body in such a way that made both our pussies touch. She then started rubbing her pussy against mine until there was hardly any friction between our crotches. I could only reply by groping her ass and bringing her crotch closer to mine. I tilted my eyes down onto Dahlia's and to my surprise she looked back into mine as I came and blacked out from the sheer amount of pleasure she had given me.

I awoke to find a naked Dahlia next to me in what seemed to be her bed. She was asleep. I carefully shook her awake and said. 'Hey, sorry for blacking out back there, I wanna repay you'.

'Sure, lets go for round two' she said, suddenly climbing on top of me. We continued making out and having sex well into the night and morning and we only really stopped when the sun shone through the windows.

If this was just the first of the Frontier Brains I was excited for what the other had in store for me.


	14. Caitlin

I had seen Caitlin around the Battle Frontier when I wasn't working my way up to challenge the other Frontier Brains, and I was looking forward to challenging Frontier Brain Caitlin. But to my surprise when I finally made my way to the Frontier Brain in the Battle Castle, I was greeted by a servant of Caitlin's instead of Caitlin herself. Mind you, she was over looking me the entire time I was there, and by the time I was finished she was attracted to me.

When I was just about to leave for the Resort Area, to head to my villa I had been gifted recently, Caitlin appeared behind me and gestured me to follow her. She lead me back to the Battle Castle and up the stairs, and into a bedroom that I could only assume was hers. She quickly removed her pink dress and white jumper and slipped out of her pink flat tops which had white bow-ties on them. I wasn't surprised to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear, and I assumed that all of the girls around here didn't. But what I was surprised about was the fact that she was already wet and moaning slightly. She climbed onto her bed and laid on her bed and lifted up her legs, presenting her crotch to me. I was about to undress when she snapped her fingers and made all my clothes vanish. I was relieved to find them scattered around the floor a few seconds later. I was then about to then join Caitlin on her bed when she snapped her fingers again and I felt a strong sense of pleasure, coming from my pussy. I looked down and saw a light pink heart fold itself and insert itself inside of my cave. It didn't take long before I was kneeling beside Caitlin's bed with my head a few inches away from her wet pussy.

I heard Caitlin snap her fingers a third time. I felt my hair form into tentacle thick strands and begin to explore their way around both Caitlin's and my body. I felt two of them begin to wrap themselves around my breasts before poking at my nipples with the tips of the strands. I could also feel three more hair tentacles grope my ass, with one of them, slowly making it's way into my arsehole. The other two which were groping my ass, were pulling me up onto the bed, bringing my head closer to Caitlin's crotch and therefore making it easier for themselves to reach her body. Caitlin received six hair tentacles, two to wrap around her breasts, two to grope her ass cheeks, and one for her pussy and the final one for her asshole. My mind was beginning to go blank and I had already came three times. Because I was so close to Caitlin's bare crotch, when ever she came, I was splashed directly in the face by her femicum spray. I could also feel at least five more hair tentacles that weren't doing anything. That was until four of them decided to lift my legs up off of the floor and high into the air. The remaining tentacle decided to stretch out my arm, and was wrapping itself around my arm and hand respectively. That was until it wrapped around the finger that my ring was on, and accidentally twisted the Gardevior Shard.

I felt my feet suddenly slam to the ground and the intense pleasure slowly fade away. Which was then quickly replaced with a strong desire. I stood up and took a quick look at my body. I was a Gardevior again. I looked over at Caitlin and saw that she was blushing heavily. She also wore a perverted smile. Quickly thinking on the spot, I snapped my fingers and felt a large cylinder shaped object appear from my clitoris. For the first time in my adventures I was the one with the penis. I climbed back on her bed and knelt, working on making my throbbing mass even more erect then it already was. Caitlin, by her own will, snapped her fingers and begin to levitate off the bed and towards my direction, her pussy lining up with my dick, perfectly. When she was close to me, I grabbed her, and started to insert my member inside her. Replying to my catch of her, Caitlin then wrapped her arms and legs around me and in sync with each other begin to pimp our crotches into each other. My penis was easily able to reach deep into her and push against her womb. Because of the way we were embracing each other, my chest spike, was being engulfed by her breasts. The contact with the firm tissue was enough to make me start cuming directly into her womb.

Caitlin surprisingly lasted another few hours and ended up fainting. When she fainted I lost all sense of her desire and stopped fucking her. I laid her down and twisted the shard back to its original position. I returned to my normal form and laid down next to the naked psychic trainer and pulled up the covers and embraced her and fell asleep.

Caitlin gently woke me up and said 'I never imagined being fucked by a Gardevior, I wish she didn't have to disappear on me'

'Oh, she hasn't left just yet' I said holding up my hand with my ring on it.

'Oh really' she said before twisting the ring.

Before I know it I was a Gardevior again and we went for round two. This time I decided on giving Caitlin the dick. We fucked for another several hours until the sun rose.

I had my head tilted upside down over the edge of the bed. Because of this I was able to see the door open and Caitlin's servant take one look at us before walking back out again and slowly closing the door on us.


	15. Argenta

After I had gotten dressed after cleaning myself up from the night with Caitlin, I decided to head towards my villa in the Resort Area to catch up on some sleep, as the numerous nights of staying up and fucking had finally caught up to me and I felt drained.

It only took a minute for my pokemon to fly me over to the Resort Area and a two minute walk to reach my villa. I was surprised by what I saw in my own personal villa and specifically on my bed that I had brought after saving all of my money from battles.

There was a half naked matured purple haired woman kneeling on my bed, with two life like dildos with balls included in black gloved hands. Not only was she not wearing any pants but she had her breasts out of her white sweater with her red jacket being pushed back from the size of her breasts. Each time she inserted a dildo into her mouth, her purple lipstick rubbed off a little bit onto the dildo she had in her mouth. With each time she moved her head her cyan oval earrings moved along with her. Her bobs in her hair and her fringe also moved with each movement of her head. The rest of her purple hair would have been moving were it not for her red framed sunglasses preached on top of her fringe. The mature woman was also wearing purple stockings that covered her legs up to her thighs, the stockings were being held up by a purple garter-belt that she had on, beneath her sweater. I looked around the room searching for the woman's pants and shoes. Over near by the couch I found a pair of red shorts and black knee high boots. I would have pounced on this woman by now, if I wasn't as tired as I was. I shut the door and threw my bag over to the couch. Only when the bag landed on the couch, did the woman take notice of me and look over in my direction. But instead of turning her head to look at me she shifted her eyes in my direction, while sticking out her tongue and making a really seductive, yet at the same time evil smile.

'I wondered when you were coming over' she said.

I really wanted to reply but I ended up only yawning instead.

'The name's Argenta' she added. I replied with taking several tired steps towards my bed.

'Look, if you want I'll let you rest, while I get every thing ready for tonight.' Argenta said noticing how tired I looked. I again replied by yawning and nodding, before falling onto the bed, completely drifting off right then and there.

I didn't know how long I was asleep for, but I did know that something was around my throat and my mouth. My mouth. I must have someone's panties in my mouth. Maybe they could be Argenta's? They didn't taste like mine at all. My mouth was completely dry but despite that I could faintly taste blackberries. I felt a hard yank on my neck and was woken up by it. The first thing I saw was Argenta standing beside my bed holding a leash. I followed the leash and I figured out that it was around my neck. While I was following the leash, I saw that I was completely naked, except for a blue tail, that I assumed was lodged firmly in my ass.

'Come on, We're going to be late' Argenta said giving the leash other yank, this time not as strongly. I stood up, but was pushed onto all fours as soon as I got off the bed.

'You're my ride tonight, so get going!' she said leading me towards the door. Argenta was wearing the same clothes as before, except with the addition of her black knee high boots. Before the door was opened for me, I was stopped by a strong yank. Argenta took the time to attach two belts around my stomach, and some clamps to my nipples and my clitoris. I looked down at my left hand and saw that my ring was missing. Noticing my panic, Argenta replied with 'Don't worry its save on your pile of clothes.'

I was relieved but it would have been great to be still wearing it.

Argenta opened the door and lead me outside before closing the door and mounting me. She must have attached the dildos to the belts as she let out a soft moan as I felt her warmth from her crotch make contact with my back. Argenta then instructed me to start heading towards the Ribbon Club's front yard.

It wasn't a long crawl to the Ribbon Club, but each step hurt and brought me closer to orgasm. When we arrived I was surprised to see a large group of woman equal to Argenta's age on other naked girl's around my age. Among the group of rides I saw Gardenia and Candice. I personally was in love with the amount of breasts I could see within 5 metres of my location, as every single rider was as dressed as Argenta. After we arrived, everyone else formed a circle and Argenta gestured me to get into the centre. Argenta then proceeded to give a 30 minute speech and afterwards instructed the riders to tell their rides to come in closer and let the rider orgy commence. We all came close and I was surprised when a few riders changed rides and even hopped on rides with other riders. The rides however, ended up crawling in a layer of cum, from the riders and with a layer of cum on their backs. The rides, not wanting to miss out on the fun, begin fingering and groping any ride close to them. Because I was in the middle I ended up getting groped and fingered the most. Because of this I ended up orgasming five times and cuming seven. After the sheer amount of orgasms I found it hard to hold the weight of Argenta and collapsed on the floor.

When I did, the crowd scattered and begin muttering things about me. Argenta then got off me and wrapped the leash around my neck. She then forced my upper half on the ground and begin slapping my ass cheeks. Each time getting stronger and faster. I reached an orgasm quickly. After I stopped orgasming, I felt something begin to force itself into my pussy. It was Argenta's heel. After it couldn't go in any more she started twisting it. I quickly came and afterwards her heel exited my cave.

Argenta then spoke. 'Fellow riders, get off your sexy steeds and punish mine, with your tongues.' As soon as she finished speaking, I was surrounded by a large group of mature woman. I was then covered head to toe in tongues and licked all over. I quickly came and orgasmed, before coming and orgasming four more times. I blacked out.

I awoke in my bed. Surprisingly I was still naked and Argenta was riding me. I looked around the room and saw no sign of the leash or nothing relating to the event. I looked up at Argenta who was completely naked bar her stockings, garter-belt and her gloves.

'Something wrong?' She said noticing my worried look.

'No, just a bad dream' I replied.

Argenta continued riding me, and leant over me and started a kiss. Her kiss was like nothing else.

We continued, long into the night, with me falling asleep from time to time.


	16. Lyra

I decided that my next destination would be Canalave City as I had heard that the Champion of the Johto Region had travelled through the Sinjoh Ruins, to come to the Sinnoh Region. The Sinjoh Ruins had a connecting tunnel to the Iron Island Mine, that's how the Johto Champion had made it so far. I didn't know much about the Johto Champion, except for the fact that she was very cute and had fucked her way through the Johto League. I had thought about becoming bisexual, but the idea of actually getting pregnant stopped me.

I was waiting for the ferry to come back from the Iron Island, as the Johto Champion would be the only one on it, at this time of night. The ferry arrived quickly and a lady in her early twenties hopped off, wearing dark blue overalls with fur surrounding the outlines of the overalls, over her bare breasts, black and green striped thigh highs, white wrist bands, and white flat tops. She finished off her look with light pink painted nails and her brown hair in two pig tails. As I finished checking her out, her deep purple eyes looked in my direction.

'Would you happen to know where I can find the Champion of this Region?' she asked with a cute accent despite her looks.

'You would be looking at her' I replied. That was half true.

She replied by leaning over and resting her hand on her thigh and looking at me, I tried to avoid looking at her perky breasts, that had fallen out of her overall chest braise. 'So, are you going to fuck me or am I going to have to go else where?' she asked.

'Let's go to the Local Pokemon Centre' I said, a little taken aback of how easy she was.

'The name's Lyra' she replied before walking off in front of me.

'Mine's Dawn' I yelled forward, making sure Lyra could hear me.

Because Lyra was on the step up to the ferry before, she was taller then me, but now we were on equal footing, I was taller then her despite the age gap between us. Although that was only because of my heels. If we were both bare foot, we would be about the same height.

The short walk to the Pokemon Centre was glorious as with each step Lyra took, her breasts and shapely ass would bounce twice. Lyra had a smaller figure but was definitely curvy in all the right places. Because of this, her ass cheeks were playing peek-a-boo with me while we walked. Her boobs were also playing their own game of peek-a-boo but with the sides of her. When the short glorious walk was over Lyra stopped in front of the doors, fixed her breasts behind her overall braises before continuing into the centre, with me not so far away.

We approached the counter and the tired-looking Nurse Joy working behind it, and asked for a room for the night.

'We've got no rooms left, but I can arrange for you to stay in my room if you'd like?' she said. 'I mean I am going to be staying up for the rest of the night, anyways' she added.

'Yeah, thank you.' I thanked the nurse before walking towards the direction of the door to Nurse Joy's room

'We'll be out of your hair before your shift is over' Lyra added. The nurse replied with a slight grin and a nod up and down of her head, before looking over at Lyra, specifically her chest and lack of clothes.

'Uh, nice outfit but, I think you might need a jacket or something while your here' she said.

Lyra just shrugged it off and pushed me into the back bedroom.

'Man, I can't believe we're going to do it in someone else's bedroom' I said barely coming to terms with what we were about to do.

'Let's hope we can get some hot nurse action' Lyra replied. I had my fair share of Nurse Joy action in the cool down between girls, but it wasn't the best I've had so far.

It looked like Lyra had something to say but I brought her into an embrace and kissed her before she could start. Because we were so close to the door, I decided that it would be hot if I pushed Lyra against the door and continued on from there. Lyra coming in contact with the door provided a loud slam, and as a result one of Lyra's breasts fell out of her overalls. While we kissed I brought out Lyra's other breast by her nipple and started playing with it. It might have been because Lyra was among the oldest girls I've been with, her breasts were really firm, but still had quite a bit of bounce and perk to them. Lyra on the other hand, decided to work on stripping me, starting with my skirt, before taking off my vest. She then exposed my own breasts by pushing the straps of my slinglet into the gap in between my breasts. She then pressed my nipples in with her thumbs and started circling them, before eventually squeezing them. We continued for another good several minutes until we both reached climax. We broke the embrace and I was about to unhook the overall braise for Lyra, when she stopped me and turned off the lights with some skill.

I was left in darkness for a good few minutes while Lyra did something. I was surprised when the lights came back on, and I was staring at Lyra in a school girl outfit. I had always wanted to have a school girl, but they didn't have the cute charm needed to pull it off. Lyra's new outfit now consisted of, a red jacket, that was a little bit too big, a navy coloured skirt with a white stripe around the bottom, a white button-up shirt with a black tie loosely tied up, a red bow in her brown hair and her once green and black thigh-highs were now replaced with a pair of white thigh-highs with a thick black strip at the top, around the middle of her actual thigh. I was taken aback and a little turned on at the same time. The sexy school girl then lured me over to the bed and hopped on it, being careful not to give me a quick glimpse of what she was hiding up her small skirt. She laid down, facing away from me, and after awhile she gave her skirt a slight grab and raised it from off her rear-side and up on to her hip, giving me the perfect view of her southern jewels. She seemed to be into the role of an innocent school girl as she wore a worried expression before giving me a wink, to tell me to continue.

I flipped her over and forcibly removed her red jacket and ripped open her shirt, luckily enough not tearing away any buttons from the clothing. I then brought out her breasts and slipped my hand down her skirt and let my finger traverse the length of her vaginal lips before poking my finger in, but only until the first knuckle of my finger, before leaving it there. I struggled with my slinglet but it eventually came free and I threw it to the floor. With my fully exposed chest, I grabbed the school girl's ribbon from her brown hair and ribbed it off, being careful not to take some of her hair with it, and placed it on my chest before untying it and wrapping it around my breasts. I removed her tie and flipped her over a second time, all with my finger still in her. I then struggled to tie her arms together with a single hand, but with some help from Lyra I managed to get her arms tied together behind her back, I then flipped her back over, still managing to keep my finger within her. I then began to quickly thrust my finger deeper into her, but she came quickly from it being in there for an extended period of time, with her body moving but the finger staying stationary.

I finally removed my finger and gave it a quick but deep lick of Lyra's love juices. She tasted just like sweet dumplings with some chocolate cream on top. I had noticed that I had grown wet from the way I was treating the 'school girl' on the bed in-front of me and decided to remove them, while I was doing so I had a naughty idea. Without telling Lyra what I was going to do, I dabbed all of my love juice's up with my panties and balled them up.

'Open up' I told Lyra, who followed my instructions without delay. I then proceeded to shove my soaked panties into Lyra's mouth and used my finger to hold them there. I then pulled off one of Lyra's thigh highs and dabbed up her own love juices with it and balled it up and shoved it in her mouth, managing to fit both a pair of panties and a thigh high sock. Afterwards I removed her other sock and tied it around her head using it as a gag.

Just as I was about to just licking her cave there was a knock on the door and Nurse Joy spoke up. 'Hey, girls is everything okay? I've heard some strange noises. I'm coming in'

I looked up at Lyra and quietly asked if a threesome would be good. She nodded and I threw the covers over Lyra's half naked body before hopping in myself. The door slowly opened and Joy's look on her face was priceless. She looked around the messy room with our clothes, and looked over at the gagged Lyra. She then turned around to leave without saying another word, but before she could, I jumped out and hugged her from behind and quickly brought her dress to the ground. Along the way I found that the nurse could have been listening in on us, or could have been masturbating. Or both, as she wasn't wearing any underwear and her thigh-highs were soaked with cum down to her knees. I lead her to her bed and removed the covers from over Lyra and thrusted the nurse on top of Lyra, before twisting my ring and transforming into a Gardevior. I then gave myself a double dick and using the nurses' and Lyra's lust dug my throbbing mass into both of their pussies and kept thrusting for a good three hours.

I kept thrusting until I couldn't feel any lust at all and collapsed on the stack on top of the bed, before falling asleep. I probably wouldn't be able to look at another Nurse Joy without feeling guilty. But I have slept with almost all of them by now, so I have no reason not to. Lyra stayed a little while longer, so she could 'taste the local samples'


	17. Finale: Cynthia

Disclaimer: If you have come directly from Part 1, stop and go back and read back up to this part as this is the finale of this project. I hope you've liked it thus far and will continue to enjoy my future works. I hope you like the POV change. Now continue on.

It had been a full two months since I had gotten engaged, and ever since then I've been hearing stories about how my fiancee has been satisfying I had been dreaming of sleeping with, but with that came compliments and complaints of how I was lucky enough to have full time access to this amazing piece of ass. But while my fiancee has been sleeping with the rest of Sinnoh, I've been stuck with half-assed challenges, if I'm ever lucky enough to get any. But I did get to go on a week long vacation to Unova, where I did get to sleep with the champion of the region and two very sexy gym leaders of that same region. And I guess I did master the Gardevior shard embedded in my engagement ring. When twisted I became a shiny Gardevior capable of destroying many hearts. But while I was bored I did bop over to Dawn's house to have tea with her mum and pick up an outfit of Dawn's to wear for kicks. Dawn's tight fitting vest and skirt is now my bed wear. Having a beanie also helps for colder nights. But I can't help but smell her and want to express my feelings by helping my finger meet my crotch.

I had heard that Dawn would be coming back to me tonight, so for the entire day I wondered what I should wear for when she steps through that lift door. I thought about just wearing my sleep-wear but I felt that might turn her off, if she saw me wearing the same clothes as her. I even thought about wearing a maid outfit, to which I quickly forgot about and decided on either wearing just a pair of black panties or a pair of black thigh highs and a strap-on dildo. I later decided on the socks and the dildo and as it approached night-time I slowly started to strip down until I was completely naked and travelled into my closet to go fetch a strap-on and a pair of thigh-high socks. I didn't take long to find them both, succeeding in my search I returned to my bed where I took my time pulling the socks up my bare legs and slipping into the strap-on. As I waited I couldn't help but stroke the dildo between my thighs. If I had an actual dick I would have gone limb by the quarter-way mark of the leftover wait for Dawn.

I heard the lift chime and knew that Dawn was finally back here again. In the brief two months apart we did partake in phone sex but my body longed to make physical contact with my lover's. Not a mention after Dawn had stepped into the room, I swept her off her feet and stripped her down until she was wearing her adorable beanie and her thigh-highs which she had taken to wearing again along with her pink boots. I made it only a quarter of the way back to my bed when I decided to kneel down, grab Dawn by the underside of her knees and guide the dildo into her pussy and thrust like a horny dog does to a leg. I also decided to move Dawn up and down so the movement of my thrusts became more effective, I also brought on of her nipples into my mouth and started sucking. Within minutes Dawn had love juices tickling down her inner thighs, her arms flapping alongside her body. She had also started drooling. After Dawn's third orgasm I took her off the strap-on and laid her down on the floor to rest. Like she normally does she recovered quickly.

'Man, if that's how you're going to be welcoming me from now on, I might have to come back more. Just kidding I'm staying for good this time' she said.

I replied by simply smiling and leading her back to the bed, as she had troubles walking. I wasn't surprised about that. I removed my strap-on and Dawn removed her boots, afterwards I laid down and Dawn took to exploring my entire body with her tongue. When she covered my upper body it was total bliss to have my lover's tongue explore every part of my body, under-boob and all. But when she reached my lower body she skipped my crotch and went for my thigh highs which had gotten soaked from before and she started sucking on the damp fabric, almost drawing out the flavour of herself out. She then started removing my socks with only her mouth and when I was completely naked she started back at my thighs and made the trip down my legs again, before giving my feet a slow once over. Once she was done she returned to my crotch, but continued to tease me by going over the skin that was closest to my lips a few times before actually diving in. Needless to say because of the long build up I came quickly.

Dawn broke the close hold she had on me and stretched out her covered legs and gestured for me to go down to the end of them. Once there she started feeling me up with her feet, with both initially going down to my crotch, but one quickly went up to explore my breasts once it had been covered lightly in my femicum. While one foot floated around my chest the other slowly made it's way into myself and Dawn didn't hold back in the thrusts of her foot or the wiggling go her toes. I came quickly and covered Dawn's socks with my love juices and went to go remove them, making my breasts cover her legs on the way down her legs. Once finished I grabbed my ring and twisted it becoming a Gardevior, surprising Dawn with my light blue arms. Dawn was about to follow me into changing, but I stopped her and lured her closer into an embrace and held her breasts so they touched my spike and she took the hint and gave my chest spike a boob-job. When done I brought my knee closer to Dawn's crotch and started ribbing it up and down, I leaned in for a kiss and in our embrace I twisted Dawn's ring for her and broke the embrace so I could lick her chest spike, while feeling up her white breasts. After she came twice, I turned back to my regular form and suggested the Dawn do the same, she followed.

'Come on, lets go get a pair of panties each, I hear that orgasms are easier and better to have when we have wet panties.' I said leading Dawn into my closet.

As we sat back down on my bed, Dawn came up to me brought our breasts together and kissed me. I took her hand and brought my other hand down the back of her panties. As we held the embrace I saw the sun start to rise and I brought my lover's hand to my breast and she started feeling it up. We continued on until I had a challenger waiting for me downstairs. Midway through the battle Dawn came down, still wearing her panties and gave me a good luck kiss.


End file.
